Lost Memories
by Lianalin
Summary: this is a romance between Legolas and my OC Legolin. I'm rating this story M as there will be some mature content later in the story. Please comment with your opinions!
1. Introduction

**Lost Memories: Part 1 (Legolas Greenleaf Romance)**

My name is Legolin Highcilmber, and this is my tale.

I was raised under the green boughs of Lothlorien with my cousin Arwen, and her elder twin brother's Elrohir and Elladan. We were raised by our grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn. Although I never knew my parents, and even when I asked about them Galadriel would never tell me. For some reason no one would speak of them.

As children we had many adventures in the boughs of Lothlorien. We spent some time in the company of Haldir, a young elf that was the leader of the marchwardens of Lórien . It was their job to guard the northern borders. As I got older I spent more time with Haldir, he allowed me to join the marchwardens. My grandparents were not pleased, but as long as I continued my other duties I was allowed to spend time with the wardens.

In 2951 my cousins and I returned to Rivendell. At first I was upset that I had to leave the wardens. I'd become good friends with many of them. When we arrived in Rivendell we were greeted by Arwen's father Elrond. He introduced us to a man named Aragorn. We later learned that he was around 20 years old, my cousins and I looked to be of similar age but, we were of course much older. Arwen and I were both just a little over the age of 2,700.

I got to know Aragorn well and we became fast friends. When he learned that I was an honorary marchwarden of Lórien he asked if I would spar with him. I agreed too. He later revealed to me that upon our first meeting he feel in love Arwen. Over the years she in turn fell in love with him as well.

One night while I was making my way towards the practice field I overheard a conversation between Aragorn and Elrond. I paused and listened, Elrond seemed to be saying that many years of trial lay ahead of Aragorn. It seemed he'd decided to take his proper role as the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North. He told Elrond he was ready to leave the comforts of Rivendell for the wild, where he would live with the remainder of his people, whose kingdom had been destroyed through civil and regional wars centuries before.

Later that evening I brought it up to Arwen, she told me that she already knew his plans. She was devastated that he would be leaving, but she understood that it was his destiny. She told me that Elrohir and Elladan were planning on going with him. She insisted that I should ask if I could join. I told her that I wasn't prepared to deal with that sort of thing, and of course she disagreed with me. She felt that I'd learned well from the marchwardens, she went so far as to say I'd helped to make Aragorn into a better fighter. I scoffed at her suggestion, but promised that I would ask Aragorn.

The next day I met Aragorn at the training field, and I asked if he'd allow me to become one of his Rangers. He was surprised that I wanted to go into the wilds, but said that he felt I was prepared enough. He explained that he was leaving in a fortnight, and that if I was ready I could go along.

In 2956 Aragorn and I met the grey wizard Gandalf while we were wondering the world in the north. We became close friends with him, and at his behest the Rangers began to guard a small land known as the Shire, inhabited by the diminutive and agrarian Hobbits. Aragorn became known among the peoples just outside the Shire's borders as Strider, while I was known as River. It was a fitting alias, seeing as I was named after the river Legolin.

From TA 2957 to TA 2980, Aragorn and I as well as the rest of the Rangers undertook great journeys. We served in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, and Steward Ecthelion II of Gondor. Many of our tasks helped to raise morale in the West and counter the growing threat of Sauron and his allies. Aragorn served his lords in disguise and his name in Gondor and Rohan during that time was Thorongil (Eagle of the Star). I followed his example and took on the name Edhel (elf). It was a simple name, but one which was easy for me to remember.

In 2980 Aragorn told me he planned to take a small Gondorian squadron of ships, and lead an assault on the long-standing rebel province of Umbar. I told him I would sit out on this mission, for it involved coming to close to the sea. He later told me that he burned many of the Corsairs' ships and personally slayed their lord during the battle on the Havens. After the victory at Umbar, "Thorongil" left the field and, to the dismay of his men, went east.

After his return Aragorn and I continued on a few more adventures. We traveld through the Dwarven mines of Moria. Our travels then went east to Ruhn and south to the city of Harad. While in Harad Aragorn pointed out that the stars were very strange.

In 3009 Gandalf grew suspicious of the origin of the ring belonging to the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. One night while we sat under the stars he brought up his suspicions to Aragorn and I. He explained to us that he believed Bilbo's ring could potentially be the One Ring. After that Aragorn increased watch on the Shire, Gandalf asked him to go in search of the creature Gollum. I offered to stay and keep an eye on Bilbo's nephew Frodo.

In 3018 Aragorn sent me a letter telling me that Frodo would be leaving the Shire carrying the One Ring. He explained that he'd learned the information from Gandalf himself. He requested that I meet him and Gandalf at the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree.

And that my dear readers, is where our tale truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The day I was leaving for the town of Bree I learned from one of the scouts that the Hobbits had fled the Shire in the dead of night and were being chased by the Nazgul. I borrowed his horse and hurried to the town of Bree. By some chance I was hoping the horse and the road would get me there before the Hobbits arrived to the town. The plan Gandalf had set in motion was finally being enacted.

I enter the inn with my hood drawn, it was rare to see Elves in this part of the world, and I wanted to stay hidden. I walk to the counter and spoke with the Innkeeper Butterbur. I secure a room on the upper floor. I make my way towards the back of the room and take a seat in a shadowy corner of the Prancing Pony. I sit still, and lean against the wall, I fade into the shadows. From my vantage point I could see the door as well as the tables that lined the room. All that was left to do was await the arrival of the Hobbits. A few minutes after I settled in Aragorn arrived in similar garb to what I was wearing. He too was cloaked and had the hood drawn. He spied me and made his way to where I was sitting.

"Edhel have you heard anything from the Hobbits?" he asked quietly. "I received your message and hurried as fast as I could." He sat down and I turned to him.

"They're being followed by the Nine," I said quietly. "I'm not sure how many follow them but I fear it is a more than three."

I turn to watch the door, but continue to speak. "I arrived shortly before you did, have you heard anything from Gandalf? We have heard nothing in camp in near over six months now."

"No," he said in a gravelly voice. "Gandalf is his own master. We must stick to the plan we agreed to and head for Rivendell."

"I agree," I said as I looked back at him. "We must help them Aragorn they will not make it to Rivendell on their own."

Before he can reply the door opens and four small Hobbits walk into the bar, three with light hair and one with dark. Aragorn and I sit quietly in the corner, listening to their conversation with the Innkeeper Butterbur. The darker haired Hobbit, a Mr. Underhill, asks for one of the Hobbit rooms. Butterbur hands them a key and they turn down a hall towards their rented room.

"Stay here, I am going to see which room they rented." Aragorn said as he stood and silently followed the Hobbits. I wait and watch, Aragorn comes back quickly and sits back down.

"Was it close?" I ask curiously. If need be we could make a clean getaway to the Hobbits room if something happened. The Hobbit rooms were located on the first floor, whereas my room was on the second.

"Yes, it was the second door on the left." He continues to watch the Hobbits as they buy drinks and make themselves comfortable in the barroom. As we're observing the Hobbits consume their mead Mr. Underhill stops Butterbur and asks him a question. Thanks to my sensitive Elven ears I'm able to hear it.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" he asks softly. I smirk and look at Aragorn, I had blended in so well with my shadowy corner the little master couldn't see me.

"He's one of them rangers," Butterbur said as he looked our way. "Dangerous folk they are…wandering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider." I smile, although my hood covers my eyes.

"What are you smiling at Edhel?"

"The innkeeper just told the dark haired Hobbit your name is Strider."

"That is my name around these parts."

"Yes, but in the letter that Gandalf gave to Butterbur before his departure, do you think he used Strider or Aragorn as your name?"

"That I do not know," Aragorn said from beneath his cloak. "It could cause problems for us, if he used our true names instead of our Ranger names. Do you think Butterbur even gave Frodo the letter Gandalf wrote? He has a tendency to forget things."

"If he did not, we will have to act quickly to ensure that Frodo and his friends do not come to any harm."

Aragorn nods slightly in agreement, we continue to watch the Hobbits. One of the lighter haired Hobbits walks up to the bar to order another drink. He began talking to some of the men surrounding the bar. I watch him and over hear part of his conversation.

"Baggins?" The Hobbit at the bar asked. "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo rises from his seat at the table and makes his way towards the bar and his cousin. The men look back at him and Frodo slips on the wet floor, for my seat I can see a small flash of gold as it flies trough the air. Frodo goes to grab it, and as he is reaching up for it he suddenly disappears.

I take in a sharp breath and quickly stand, Aragorn and I hurry to where we'd last seen the little Hobbit. Frodo reappeared and Aragorn grabbed him by his collar, he strode down the side hall leading to the Hobbit's rented room. I follow, protecting Aragorn's back, not knowing what sort of havoc the vanishing display would cause among the drunken men.

Aragorn thrust the door open to the Hobbit's room and pushes Frodo through. The Hobbit tripped and fell to his knees. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." Aragorn said as he began putting the candles out with his fingers. The glowing embers of the fire was now the only light source in the room, it provided enough light for us to see each other, but none outside would be able to look in.

"What do you want?" The Hobbit asked, sounding slightly nervous. Aragorn and I were both still hooded, so we appeared more dangerous than we should have. He and I looked at each other. It was obvious that Butterbur had not given Frodo the letter Gandalf had left.

Aragorn turned his attention back to Frodo, "A little more caution for you. That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo said defensively.

"Indeed," Aragorn said sounding intrigued. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He pulls his hood back and reveals his face to Frodo. I do the same, for it was just the three of us within the room.

At my slight movement Frodo notices me, he looks between Aragorn and I and frowns. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Are you frightened?" I asked with my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yes," Frodo replied quietly.

I was impressed, I'd heard many men deny their fears, and here was this Hobbit admitting his own fears. I was beginning to understand why Gandalf liked their company so much.

"Not nearly frightened enough," Aragorn said as he looked between Frodo and myself. "I know what hunts you."

The door opens suddenly, I turn and reached for one of my Elven knives, Aragorn did the same. The three other Hobbits stand in the open door way, one is brandishing a candelabra and while the other is armed with a three-legged stool. The last Hobbit threw up his fists and said, "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

I put my blade back in its sheath along my back, Aragorn lowered his own sword and stepped back towards the window. "You have a stout heart little hobbit," I said looking down at the little Hobbit who still had his hands rolled into fists. "But that will not save you."

"You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo," Aragorn said as he turned back towards Frodo.

I heard the thundering of hooves as they approached the town of Bree. "They're coming." I said, "We need move upstairs to my room, the Riders will look here first." Aragorn nods his head, we hurried the Hobbits upstairs. We reach my rooms and Aragorn and I explain who we are and how we know about the Hobbits mission. At first they do not trust us, but then Aragorn and I convince them that we are the only ones who can help them. Eventually they curl up into the bed and fall asleep.

I glance out the window and watch the sentry get up from his post in the guard house. He walks to the door and peers out through his window. I'm able to see his horrified face before he is trampled by the Ringwraiths. They ride through the muddy streets until they reach the Prancing Pony. Their steeds squeal and roar ceaselessly outside, they rear and leap throughout the square.

Frodo wakes from the high pitched cries of the horses. He sits up and looks at Aragorn. "What are they?" He asked with wide eyes.

"They were once Men- Great Kings of Men," Aragorn said as he looked at Frodo from his seat by the fire. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Aragorn comes and stands next to me by the window. We watch as the Four Wraiths mount their horses and with high pitched screeches ride out of the town square and down the road on which they came. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Frodo eventually returns to bed, and Aragorn and I are left awaiting the dawn. I look over at him worried. "Aragorn," I whispered from my spot by the window. "The Wraiths are going to follow us all the way to Rivendell." I look into his gray-blue eyes, my deep brown ones filled with sorrow.

"I know," he says solemnly. "We shall leave before the break of day."

We wake the Hobbits while the sky is still slightly grey and make leave of the inn. Aragorn leads our small band through the wilds of the world. Although, the terrain to me is no longer so wild, it has become home to me. After spending so much time with Aragorn I've found I sometimes felt stifled by the walls of buildings.  
At the start of our journey the Hobbits still do not trust Aragorn or I. I hear them whispering between themselves as I bring up the back of our traveling party.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo whispered in reply.

"He's foul enough," Merry muttered angrily.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied calmly.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam whispered.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Aragorn said from the front of the line. "To the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam said excitedly. "Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves."

On the second day of our travels we passed through the Weather Hills. We encountered a bit of snow. I couldn't imagine how cold the poor Hobbits were with their bare feet. But they press on as if they are used to the cold. After only an hour or so of traveling the Hobbits begin to congregate around the pony they rescued and named Bill. They begin unloading pots and pans, and Pippin goes in search of some firewood. I watched on in confusion, it hadn't been that long ago that we'd broken our fast.

"_Aragorn, our new friends have decided to have a…second breakfast." _I send my rather confused thoughts to Aragorn as we continued on our way. He turned around and raised his brow at me and the four Hobbits.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," he said as he watched them strike their tinder matches.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked sounding put-out.

"You've already had it," I said as I looked at them curiously.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin said matter-of-fact like, almost like a I was a child who didn't understand. "What about second breakfast?"

"Second breakfast?" I asked quizzically. Aragorn just shook his head and turned around, he walked behind some trees and I heard a few branches snapping. "

Don't think they knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry said to Pippin. I started walking, following Aragorn's lead. If we continued to stop the Wraiths would catch us for sure. As I moved ahead I could still hear Merry and Pippin discussing their eating habits as I walked away.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?" Pippin questioned Merry nervously. "They knows about them, don't they?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said.

I watch as Aragorn tosses an apple over the treetop, towards where the Hobbits were standing.

Aragorn continued leading us through the Weather Hills, after we passed through the edge of the snowy forest we had to slosh our way though a messy bog. The bitters were terrible, and buzzed around our faces.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked as he swatted a few thousand bitters away from his face. I helped Pippin up as he tripped over something underneath to murky water.

Later that evening we find a dry, solid place to rest. We start up a small fire and the smoke seems to keep the bitters away. I watched the perimeter until Aragorn came back carrying a deer over his shoulder. I help him skin it and we cook venison for dinner over an open fire. Sam is pretty prepared and has quite an array of spices that help make the meal taste better.

After the Hobbits fall asleep I take first watch, although it is still too early for Aragorn to sleep. He stays up a while and begins to softly sing a haunting tune. He takes a draw on his pipe then lets the smoke out as he picks the tune up where he left off. 

"Who is she," Frodo whispered as he sat up on his bedroll. Aragorn was startled and turned around quickly. He looked at Frodo, surprised that he was still away. "This woman you sing of." Aragorn turned away from him, and for a moment it looked like he wasn't going to answer.

"'Tis the lady of Luthien," I whispered from the shadows. "She was the Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" he asked curiously.

"She died," Aragorn said solemnly. He looked back over his shoulder, "Get some sleep, Frodo."

I sat down next to Aragorn and squeezed his shoulder. The song he sang could be a premonition of the life Arwen wanted. "You should accept her choice," I quietly said to him.

"How can I?" he asked as he looked at me sadly. "I can give her nothing but death."

"That is not true." I said stubbornly. "One lifetime with you would bring her more happiness than the thousands she would have to live without you. She has made her choice."

He sighed, "You should get some sleep as well, I will take first watch."

I bow my head in acceptance. I should know better than to discuss this matter with him. I stand and make my way to my own bedroll. I close my eyes and allow the crackling of the fire to lull me to sleep.

Aragorn wakes me in the middle of the night; it's my turn to take watch. I stretched once I stood, then looked around our dark surroundings. The Hobbits slept on soundly as Aragorn climbed into his own bedroll.

"I'll wake you all around dawn," I said to him. "Will we head towards Amon Sûl?"

"Yes," he said as he looked at me from under his blanket. "From Weathertop we will be able to see if the Wraiths continue to follow us."

I nod my head and find a comfortable looking tree that I can sit in. I'd be able to watch the horizon.

A few hours later dawn begins to brighten the edge of the world. I hope down from the tree I'd been sitting in, its branches droop slightly at my departure. I run a hand along the rough bark and smile at it. The tree had once been an Entwife, but she'd forgotten what the Elves had taught her, and so had forgotten herself as well as the Ents.

Reaching out a hand I gently squeeze Aragorn's shoulder. This was our unique way of waking each other up so we wouldn't be startled. He blinks his eyes and looked at me. "The dawn comes," I said and move on to Frodo. I gently squeeze his shoulder, he jumps awakes at my touch. I notice bags under his eyes and fear that the Ring is trying to take advantage of the young Hobbit.

"Time to wake Frodo, we have a long day ahead."

I continued waking up the other Hobbits, they wake with large yawns and arm stretches. Pippin looked a little confused, as if he thought he'd imagined the past few days. I smiled down at him and offer him a hand, he places his in mine and I pull him up.

We cook some sausages and bacon over a small fire. Aragorn and I figured it would be hard for the Riders to follow us through the marshes. Once everyone was full, or for the Hobbits at least content, we picked up camp and continued through the Weather Hills.

By dusk we reached Amon Sûl, the half-way point between the Shire and Rivendell. A shadow was approaching on my thoughts; I was beginning to fear the Riders had found us. Aragorn leads us up into the remains of the old watchtower, I stand along the edge and look out at the plains below.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl," Aragorn explained to the Hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight." He takes out a bundle that is wrapped in oiled leather. The four Hobbits sit down, they appear more wearied than they had the previous day. Aragorn opens the bundle and hands the Hobbits each a dagger, even though for them the size was equivalent to a sword.

"These are for you," he said sounding slightly hurried. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around, stay with Edhel." I smirk at the use of my Ranger name. Even though I'd introduced myself to the Hobbits as Legolin, Aragorn was used to calling me Edhel, and was more apt to call me that than my given name.

After he leaves I help the Hobbits cook a light dinner. Mostly eating some of the dried jerky Aragorn had packed. With the sun sinking slowly on the horizon I don't wish to risk starting a fire, it would only be a beacon to where we are hiding.

The Hobbits set up their sleeping arrangements and slowly nod off. I moved to the top of the hill, to get a better view of our surroundings. I wanted to get a closer look at a shadow that seemed to have moved. I heard Frodo shout, "What are you doing?"

I feared that Pippen and Merry may have started another fire. I quickly made my way back up the hill and found Frodo stomping out the fire they'd made. On my way down I could hear them talking.

"We've made some tomatoes, sausages, and nice crispy bacon," Merry said.  
"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo yelled agitatedly. "Put it out!" I arrived just in time to watch Frodo stomp out the small fire.

"Oh that's nice," Pippin said sounding sarcastic. "Ash on my tomatoes."

"Pippin this is no time to worry about food," I said as I began picking up the pots and pans. "You have put us all in danger."

The screech of a Nazgúl can be heard from the surrounding darkness. "Leave it be," I said as I quickly changed my mind. "Grab the weapons Aragorn gave you, we must get to higher ground. They'll trap us in here." They nod their heads and grab their weapons. We run up the steps to the top of Amon Sûl.

_Aragorn where are you? The Hobbits started a fire, the Wraiths are coming._ I think to him, I feel the mental connection strengthen and await his reply.

_I am coming._ He thinks back at me, I watched as one of the Wraiths appeared at the edge of the hill, silently it came towards us.

I draw my knives and brandish them at one of the five Wraiths. My bow was useless against this opponent. "Protect Frodo," I said to the Hobbits that were beside me. I attacked the nearest Wraith as they tried to trap us against one of the crumbling side walls. It hisses at me and our blades crash. The weight of my opponent's sword pulls away from mine, and I take that moment to gain my bearings. The Wraith comes at me again, , and I'm once again drawn into the deadly dance of battle.

I pivot away from his deadly blade and swing mine towards his exposed throat. Even though he was a Wraith, he continued to think like a mortal man. He brought his sword back up to parry my initial swing, that's when I took my second blade and swung it towards his intestines. I managed to knick the dark robes that clothed the figure. He hissed louder this time and I snarled back.

It was then that Aragorn jumped into the fray brandishing a flaming torch as well as his sword. This distracts the Wraiths and gives me time to check on the Hobbits. I frown when I see that Sam has been thrown against one of the walls, Merry and Pippin had been knocked aside and four of the three of the Wraiths were standing around Frodo. He disappears and I yell to try and distract the Wraiths, but the Witch King advanced on his invisible prey, I move away from my opponent and go to strike at the Wraith King's back, but another Wraith intercepted my blade.

I managed to push my foe back long enough for me to watch the Witch King stab his sword into something invisible. Frodo appeared and the blade tip broke off in his chest. I struck out at the Witch King, but one of the other Wraith's blades yet again hits mine. I realize that there are only two Wraiths left on the top of Amon Sûl. While I'd been fighting against the Wraiths he'd begun setting them on fire. While he distracted the Wraiths I made my way towards the gasping Frodo. The Wraiths retreated off the hill, their decrepit rags ablaze. Aragorn came next to me and looked down at the Hobbit.

I turn back to the fallen Hobbit, Sam is already tending to Frodo. I reach out and pull Frodo's tense body towards myself. I press my hand to his forehead, I send my thoughts to his pain filled mind. _Frodo, you must hold on. Do not lose hope, hold onto the light the shadows are no place for a Hobbit such as yourself._ I whisper a quiet prayer to the Valar. I ask them to give him strength to fight the poison that was now flowing in his veins. Merry and Pippen head back down the hill to where we'd made camp. I assume it was to rescue Bill the pony, who we'd left to fend for himself. Aragorn comes and sits next to me.

"Strider, help him!" Sam said sounding both frightened and angry at the same time.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn replied as the blade disintegrates as he holds it up for us to see. "This is beyond my skill to heal."

"I have done everything I can," I say as I make eye contact with Aragorn. "He needs Elven healers." Aragorn nodes and picks Frodo up off the ground. He carries him down the side of the hill towards our camp. We head away from Amon Sûl that very night, for Frodo doesn't have much time left.

"We're six days from Rivendell," Sam says as he hurried up to where Aragorn and I were walking. "He'll never make it."

Frodo mumbles Gandalf's name as he begins to slip farther into the realm of the Wraiths. I place my hand on the top of his head and call out to him through a mental connection. I hear nothing.

"Hold on Frodo," Aragorn says as he lengthened his stride. Frodo then yelled Gandalf's name into the darkness.

"We should make our way to the Trollshaws," I says as we fled through the darkness. "We'll be able to use them as cover."

Close to dawn we arrive at the Trollshaws. Aragorn layed Frodo down on the grass and Merry and Pippen began a small fire. I move next to Frodo, his appearance has changed. His skin is now pale and cold, and he is sweating as if in the throws of a horrible fever. His eyes are bloodshot and going pale. I placed my hand on his forehead and tried to reach out to him through a mental link. His life essence is weakening, _Frodo hear my voice, we are almost to Rivendell. You must hold on, stay back from the shadows. _A soft whisper of his voice calls out to me, he sounds hopeless.

"Ro yesta quell," (he is beginning to fade) I say sadly to Aragorn. I stand and pull Aragorn aside. I continue speaking in Evlish. "Aragorn we need to get to Imladris. You should take Frodo ahead. I can stay behind and lead the others."

He answered me back in Elvish, "I cannot abandon you and the other Hobbits. You are a strong and talented fighter, but the Riders would overcome you if you are alone."

I look away from Aragorn and back towards Frodo. His labored breathing was loud to my sensitive ears. I sighed, Aragorn would do what he thought was right, he wouldn't go on ahead. "What if I go, instead of you?" I asked. I continued speaking in Elvish. I didn't want to worry to Hobbits with what we were saying.

"You would not reach Rivendell on foot by the time he fades," Aragorn said sadly. He was right, I wouldn't make it on my own.

I watched Sam walk over to Frodo. He knelt down next to his friend. "Look , Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls," he said as he felt Frodo's cheek. He looked up in alarm and towards Aragorn. "He's goin' cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippen asked sounding anxious. I stood next to him so I reached out and squeezed his shoulder. I was trying to be reassuring, but I worried too.

"He's passing into the shadow world," Aragorn said as he looked at all of us. "He will soon become a wraith like them." Frodo let out a soft shriek; he was calling to the Riders. In the distance an answering shriek from one of the Riders reached our ears.

"They're close." Merry said as he looked between Aragorn and I.

_Aragorn you must look for the Athelas plant, it could help slow the poison. I will stay here and guard Frodo. _I thought. I projected my thoughts to him. He nods his head.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Sam.

"Athelas?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"The common name is Kingsfoil." I said as I looked at the two of them.

"Kingsfoil? Ah, that's a weed," Sam said recognizing the common name.

"It may help to slow the poison," Aragorn said as he lit a dead branch in our meager fire. "Hurry, help me look for it." The two head off into the forest, while Merry, Pippin and I stay behind.

"Try to keep Frodo warm, but keep your weapons at the ready." I tell them as I move to the edge of our small encampment. I concentrate on the sounds of the forest, waiting for a sign signaling the Riders were coming closer.

A little while later I hear the approach of hoof beats. I draw my sword thinking it is one of the Wraiths. I'm delightedly surprised when I see my cousin Arwen riding towards us through the darkness of the predawn light. She dismounts from her horse and hurries towards Frodo.

_You have done well Legolin_, her soft voice said within my head. _Frodo would have been far worse had you not kept his heart searching for the light. _

"Frodo… _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad,"(_ Frodo…I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light)Arwen whispered to the ailing Hobbit.

"Who is she?" Merry whispered from behind me.

"She's an Elf," Sam whispered back.

"He's fading," Arwen said worriedly as she stood and looked at Aragorn and I. I pull back his shirt and show her the festering wound. From his stab wound dark red streaks crawl along the skin. The infection from the wound is spreading. Aragorn mixes some of the Kingsfoil plant with his spit then gently sticks it into the wound. Frodo gasped in pain.

"He's not going to last," Arwen said to us as the three of us watched Frodo. "We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days."

"Arwen you have Asfaloth, could you take Frodo to your father? There is no way we can reach Rivendell on foot before Frodo fades." I said as I looked at her.

"You are right, I could bring him to my father, Asfaloth is strong, he will not let the Riders catch us." Arwen stands. Aragorn picks Frodo up, I remain with the other Hobbits. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." Aragorn gently places Frodo into the saddle on Asfaloth's back.

"Dartho guin perian," (stay with the Hobbits.) Aragorn said in Elvish._ "_Rych le ad tolthathon." (I will send horses again for you)

"Hon mabathon," (I'm the faster rider.) Arwen said confidently. "Rochon ellint im." ( I'll take him) She was right of course, both Arwen and I could easily outride Aragorn.

"Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous) Aragorn said testily.

"What are they saying?" Pippen asked.

"They are discussing what we will do next," I tell him as I continue to listen to the conversation. I walk towards them, for they seem to be getting into a rather heated argument. **"**Frodo fir." (Frodo dies) I said when I got close enough. They were wasting time arguing about this. They both looked at me.

"Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Arwen said to Aragorn. In the common tounge she ended with "I do not fear them."

"Be iest lin." (According to your wish) Aragorn said a bit put out. Arwen smiles and mounts Asfaloth with Frodo seated in Front of her.

"Arwen, ride hard and don't look back," Aragorn said as he reached for her hand. She squeezes it and smiles down at him.

_Arwen, be careful_, I think to her. She was more like a sister to me than a cousin.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!) She whispered into her stallion's ear. Aragorn and I watch as she gallops away_. _

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as angrily as he too watched Frodo disappear into the early morning light. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

"That is exactly why he is now riding with Arwen towards Rivendell Master Gamgee." I said as I looked down at him. "Now it is our turn to continue on our way."

We reached Rivendell a day earlier than scheduled, but it was still a good thing that we sent Frodo ahead with Arwen. The guards on watch recognized Aragorn and myself and let us in, they seemed to be expecting us anyway. A few Elves came down to the gates and offered to show the Hobbits to their rooms. I grabbed Aragorn's wrist and he turned to look at me.

"Something is coming Aragorn, I can feel it." I said as we looked at each other. He nodded his head and looked away from me. "What do you know that you are not telling me?"

"I was forced to promise I not to speak of it."

"By whom? You have never withheld information from me before."

"By Elrond and your Grandmother," was his reply. I looked at him curiously, for Gandalf was one who told us of his suspicions that the Ring was in the Shire.

"I'll just have to go speak with my Uncle in the morning then," I said. I wanted answers, there was no way I was just going to ignore what my gut was telling me.

"Edhel I don't know if that's a good idea, he was the driving force behind my promise."

"I know everything has to do with the Ring, if you will not tell me and neither will he, I will be forced to find out on my own." I said stubbornly.

"I do not even know all of the details," Aragorn said, his own stubbornness coming out.

"You at least know something," I said bitingly. "I just helped Frodo cross country to get the Ring here, and yet none are willing to explain why?" I raised my brow at him scornfully. I shake my head and turn my back on him. "I will see you in the morning Aragorn."

I walked up the intricately carved stairs towards the wing that would lead to my room. I kept thinking about everthing that I knew about Frodo and the Ring. It was obvious that it was the One Ring, seeing as the Nazgúl had chased as across country looking for it. Aragorn had been looking for Gollum, but he'd been captured by Sauron, and so must have told his servants something about the Shire and Bilbo Baggins. How else would the Nazgúlknow to search there? Most don't even acknowledge the Shire because the Hobbits keep to themselves. But why would my Uncle want to bring the Ring to Rivendell? Sauron would know where it is, especially since Arwen had taken Frodo. Which reminded me, I had to ask her about her flight to the River.

I reached my bedroom door and opened it. The room was just as I'd left it the last time I had visited, which was over twenty years ago. I walked towards my armoire and pulled out my favorite night gown and slipped it on. The cool silk material felt heavenly. I picked my weapons up off the floor and set them on my dressing table. I walked over to my bed and pulled the coverlets down. I crawled in and for the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to relax.


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the bright light of day. It came streaming in through the windows of my room. I wiped my eyes as I stretched, luxuriating in the sensation, it had felt wonderful to sleep in a real bed. I moved my arms against the soft sheets and smiled. I stood up and moved to the wash basin. I splashed my face with the cold water, it felt refreshing. I patted my face dry with a hand towel then walked over to my armoire.

I wasn't sure what to wear. I could put on one of my fancier tunics, like the one Arwen wore the day before or wear a dress. I wasn't a huge fan of dresses, but I hadn't worn one in a really long time. I looked through the wardrobe, there was an array of dresses…I moved them aside and looked at a few more. I came upon my favorite gown, it was seafoam green in color and made out of thin silk that caressed my body and felt heavenly after wearing thick leather for so long. On top of that was a thin layer of textured taffeta material. It was light and reminded me the boughs of Lothlórien, my home. I slipped it on and enjoyed the feeling of being feminine. I loved wearing my tunics, but every once in a while it was fun to dress up.

I left my long dark brown hair loose; it had a natural wave to it and fell gracefully down my back. I slipped on a pair of kid slippers that were a slightly darker green. I picked up my ceremonial circlet and placed it gently on my brow. I was supposed to wear it whenever I could, seeing as Galadriel was my Grandmother and I was the heir to Lothlórien. The circlet itself had a simple design. It was made of silver and bended into soft swirls and curves. Inlaid along the front were small golden leaves that looked like the leaves of the Mallorn trees. In the center of a simple loop that rested in the center of my forehead was a small moonstone. It matched the larger stone that my Grandmother had inlaid in her brooch. I checked my appearance in the mirror that was placed above my dressing table. I moved the circlet a little to straighten it, then smiled. I was going to figure out what was going on.

From my room I headed to my Uncle's study, he would most likely be in there at this time of day. In order to reach his study I had to walk through the Hall of History. These gorgeous paintings had been painted by masters. The paintings depicted the history of Elrond's family line, as well as the history of the War of the Ring. I passed the shards of Narsil, and thought of Aragorn. He was tied up in the War of the Ring as much as Frodo now was.

I walked regally underneath the canopied bridge, the carved white tower like accents providing me a clear view of the bright blue sky. I looked down below at the water flowing over the rocks leading out of the Valley Imladris. I paused a moment and watched as a few dwarves and a lone human crossed under the gates. Behind him was a man with long blonde hair. He riding a grey horse and I noticed that his clothing was of Elvish make. My lips pull down at the corners turning into a frown. Something was about to happen.

I turned away and walked a little quicker, when I reached my Uncle's study I was surprised to find him walking in himself. "Uncle could I have a word with you?"

He turned around and seemed a little surprised. "Of course, come in," he said as he held the door open for me. I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. He sat down and looked at me. "My dear I do not have much time, I have a meeting to get to. Could this wait?"

"I fear not, the world is shifting, and for some reason I am not being told the details." I lean forward on my chair, "What is going on in Middle-Earth, the One Ring is now residing in Rivendell, what are the plans to stop Sauron?

"Legolin," my Uncle said in a reserved manner. He leaned back into his chair and pressed his fingers together. "There are things that are happening that cannot be undone. It is the will of the Council that the Ring be destroyed in Mount Doom. I would have you stay out of these affairs."

"Affairs? Have I not been part of this since the beginning?" I ask angrily. "Gandalf asked Aragorn and me to watch the Shire, to protect Frodo and the Ring. I will not easily walk away from this, I would like to help."

He sighed, "Yes you have been a part of this, and that is why I ask you now to leave it be. This journey is a dangerous one, those involved may not survive." He looked me dead in the eyes, his dark brown ones mirroring my own stubbornness. I could feel that he was holding something back from me, something important.

"I have faced many perilous journeys Uncle, this is no different from those," I glared at him, I was acting childish but I couldn't understand why he wouldn't accept my help. "What are not you telling me?" I wasn't leaving this study until I found out what was going on.

He looked at me and I knew he could both hear the resolve in my thoughts and see the stubbornness in my eyes. "The Elves are leaving, I wish for you and Arwen to sail to the Undying Lands. There is nothing left for this world but war and death."

I'm stunned. The world would be a sad place without the grace of the Elves. "Uncle, you know as well as I that Arwen will not leave Aragorn."

"That is a matter that has not yet been settled," he said sounding angry.

I bow my head, this was a topic that I knew should not be discussed. "I will not leave, I do not think my time here is done." I would stay with Arwen. In 2980 Arwen told me that Aragorn had given her the heirloom of his House, the Ring of Barahir. She told me that on the hill of Cerin Amroth, she pledged her hand to him in marriage, and renounced her Elvish lineage and accepted the Gift of Men, death. I had promised her I would stay with her until her death, then I too would sail to the Undying Lands.

"I forbid it," Elrond said as his voice rose slightly.

"You know that I will defy you," I said sadly. "It is my life to do with as I wish. I have not fought alongside Aragorn in vain. I wish to see that his destiny comes to pass."

For what seemed like an eternity Elrond and I sat in silence, neither saying anything. "The Council has decided to hold a meeting to create a Fellowship. It will be comprised of the races of Middle-Earth. This Fellowship will be charged with the task of destroying the Ring."

"May I come?" I asked. Although I had a feeling he would deny me. If he did I would find a way to sneak into it, or at least get close enough so I could listen.

"I have already told you that those asked may not return. I cannot risk your death. You are like a daughter to me, I fear I have already lost one daughter to this Earth, I do not want to lose you too."

I looked away from him, for what he said was heartfelt in its meaning. He was the only father figure I had, and I didn't want to disappoint him. But, at the same time I wanted to decide my own fate. "Uncle I understand but, I feel like I have to help the one chosen to bear the Ring. I could help the Fellowship."

"I would rather you not attend the meeting, tensions will already be high and I fear that this will not go as easily as it should. If I see you at the meeting I will place a guard on you, you will not be able to leave Rivendell."

My gaze narrowed, I couldn't believe he'd threatened me with a guard. I looked into his eyes and found they were serious, I knew there was no use fighting against his will. "Alright, I will not attend the Council's meeting." The words were bitter upon my tongue. I stood, curtsied and left his study. As I got farther down the hall I smiled, I would not show my face at the meeting, but if I hid myself I would be able to hear it.

I knew not where the meeting was being held, but Unlce had said he was running short on time because of the meeting, which meant if I hid near his study I could follow him to the appointed meeting room. I smirked and looked for a good hiding place. I found one behind an old stone statue, there was a bench placed behind it looking out at the scenery. I sat down, drew my feet up onto the bench and listened. I wasn't disappointed, a few minutes later I heard the catch of the door, as my Uncle's footsteps faded down the corridor I stood up from my bench and quietly followed him. I smiled. One of my favorite things about wearing kid slippers was that they made no noise.

I followed my Uncle into an inner court yard. It was secluded and many didn't know of its existence. It was lined with many stone statutes as well as some intricately carved stone arches, as well as a few trees. I found a good hiding place behind one of the tree trunks. Uncle sat down and others began filing into their seats. I counted at least 20 chairs. Near my Uncle's elaborately carved head char was a stone pedestal. I watched as he sat down and all those present turned to look at him.

**"**Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond said as he opened the meeting. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." He said as he gestured to the empty pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

I peak around the tree trunk and watch Frodo slowly rise from his seat. He placed the Ring on the pedestal then returned to his chair. I watched as he let out a sigh and seemed to relax a little. The other council members began to whisper amongst themselves.

"So it is true…" said a man with light brown hair. He was dressed in a long black leather surcoat and underneath was a red silk tunic. I hear another man whisper something about the doom of men. The man in the surcoat slowly stood, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered," he said while stepping closer to the pedestal, and the Ring. "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

I bite my lip as I silently watch his head reach towards the Ring. Both my Uncle and Gandalf seemed to exchange nervous glances.

** "**Boromir," my Uncle said warningly to the man who was staring intently at the Ring. I feel the tension in the same clearing rise.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk," (One ring to rule them all) Gandalf said, seeming to shout in the dark speech of Mordor. The sky grew dark, I wince, for the speech is terrible to hear. Others present at the Council winced as if they too were in pain I couldn't blame them, the dark tongue. "Ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."(One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them) I look to my Uncle, he takes his head away from his hands and looks at all those present. He looked angry.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." He said, sounding as angry as he looked.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said gruffly. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir said insistently. "Why not use this Ring?" He began pacing in front of the pedestal. It seemed like the Ring was helping increase the tension within the Council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn said as he looked at the man. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked rudely.

"This is no mere ranger," said one of the Wood Elves, he stood with an angry look upon his face. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked sounding slightly shocked. He turned towards Aragorn, disbelief written all over his face. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Wood Elf said defensively.

"Havo dad Legolas," (Sit down Legolas)Aragorn said as hewaved towards the empty chair. My eyes narrowed and my teeth clenched together. Legolas was allowed in the Council while I was not? The spoiled Prince, I thought to myself angrily.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said as he looked at Legolas over his shoulder. He turned to Aragorn and defiantly said, "Gondor needs no king." He then returned to his seat and sat down with a heavy sigh. I looked at him from my hiding spot, I had a bad feeling about him.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said giving the final ultimatum of the fate of the Ring. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" asked a red haired dwarf. He grabbed his axe and advanced on the pedestal. With a war cry he struck the Ring as hard as he could, but his blade shattered and he was thrown backwards. All eyes turned to the Ring, it was sitting on the pedestal without a single mark on it. All around it lay shards of the axe blade. From where I was hiding I could hear a menacing voice on the air speaking the Black speech of Mordor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess," Elrond said sounding slightly haughty. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He looks at all those gathered at the meeting. "One of you must do this." None stood.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs," Boromir said, as if none at the Council knew of the dangers involved with destroying the ring. "There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful." He looked around at everyone present and continued speaking. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked as he stood up to confront the Boromir. "The Ring must be destroyed!" I smirked at how easy it seemed for Boromir to get under Legolas' skin.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said as he lept to his feat.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked as he too rose from his seat. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said sounding angry. It was just like a dwarf to be so distrustful of the Elves. I watch as the other Elves present at the Council stand to confront the Dwarves. I watched as Legolas held out his hand to stop the other Elves from starting a fight. I raised my brow at his heroic gesture, so gallant and noble. I sarcastically thought in my head.

"Never trust an elf," Gimli said angrily.

Gandalf rose to his feat, "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it!" He was drawn into the argument. I heard another man yell angrily that we would all b destroyed. The Ring began to whisper again, I looked towards it and saw Frodo himself staring at it, for a second the surface of the Ring shined brightly, but I couldn't see what had caused it. The whispering from the Ring sounded clear in my ears. "_Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"_

The intensity of the arguments increases, everyone is shouting louder than they had been before. I stand, prepared to jump in and bring the meeting back to order. But I pause as I watch Frodo rise slowly from his seat. He took a step towards the arguing Council members. "I will take it," he said. At first no one seems to hear, for his voice hadn't been loud enough. "I will take it," he said again. This time everyone stopped arguing. Gandalf was facing in my direction and I saw his eyes close. The rest of the Council members turned and looked at Frodo slightly surprised.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said looking between my Uncle and Gandalf. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said as he walked towards him. "So long as it is yours to bear." He put his hand on Frodo's shoulder reassuringly.

Aragorn stood from his seat and moved to stand before Frodo, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said as he knelt before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said as he walked over and stood before Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli said as he exchanged a dark look with Legolas. I snickered behind my tree, Legolas looked irritated, which pleased me to no end.

"You carry the fates of us all little one," he said as he slowly approached Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam said as he suddenly emerged from behind some bushes that were near Frodo's seat. He stood beside Frodo and looked at everyone. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

"No indeed," Elrond said sounding slightly amused. "It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry cried as he and Pippin emerged with a burst of speed from behind two pillars. I sat extremely still for a few moments, for they'd been eavesdropping close to where I myself had been hiding. They run down into the throng of people. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as he stood by Frodo and Sam.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," Pippin piped in as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said as he looked at his friend.

"Nine companions," Elrond said as he looked at the motley group of people. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin said excitedly. "Where are we going?"

I pause a moment and then realize that the meeting has come to a close. I stand up and hurry down a side path trying to stay invisible. I feel eyes on my back. I pause and look over my shoulder. My eyes connect with a pair of bright blue ones, I feel my eyes widen. Of all the people to see my departure it had to be him. Although I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me, he hadn't seen me in 117 years. The last time I'd been to visit Mirkwood was in 2901, I was 2,650 years old. I glare at him, my eyes narrowing. I was just waiting for him to draw attention to me.

I broke eye contact with him and hurried back to the entrance of the court yard. Once there I looked back again and saw Legolas hurrying towards me. I quickly turned down a narrow path that most didn't know about. It would lead me back Elrond's study, and a quick way Arwen's room.

_Arwen_, I think. I try to find her familiar mental link.

_Lin, what is wrong you sound slightly nervous. _

_Where are you? I need to talk to you. _

_I'm in the gardens, are you injured? _She asked me, now sounding concerned herself.

_No, I'm on my way._ I thought and turned around. I walked quietly back the way I'd come, when I get to the end I looked cautiously out. I was afraid that Legolas would still be out there, looking for me. I let out a sigh when I realized that there was no one around.

I walked towards the gardens. It was a gorgeous labyrinth that my Uncle had built after Arwen's mother Celebrían left for the Undying Lands. I hurried down the path to Arwen's favorite spot at the center of the labyrinth. I found her sitting on a bench reading one of her favorite books, she was most likely waiting for Aragorn to come find her.

"Arwen," I said and enveloped her in a hug. "How was your ride with Frodo?"

"Is that what had you fleeing here?" She asked as she looked at me with a calculating expression in her eyes.

"No," I said and sat down next to her. "Do you have any idea what has just happened?"

"Aragorn said he had to go to a Council meeting this morning, but that he couldn't discuss what it was about."

"A Fellowship was just made to destroy the One Ring," I said looking at her.

"Really?" She asked sounding a little nervous, and she should be. For she'd known for a long time that Aragorn's destiny was tied to that of the Ring.

"Yes, and Aragorn has joined, along with Gandalf and the four Hobbits."

"Are you upset that you were not allowed in on this meeting? Is that why you called for me?"

"Yes and no," I said sheepishly as I shrugged my shoulders. "I spoke with your Father, and asked if I could go but was denied. So I went anyway and hid behind a tree, but…Legolas was allowed to go to the meeting and he has joined."

"Ah, so that is what has you upset," she said as she smiled at me.

"You know he and I do not get along," I said and glared at her.

"No, it is more that the two of you abhor each other," she said with a soft laugh.

"It is only because he is an arrogant fool, he never leaves his beloved Woods," I said angrily.

"Yes and he thinks you are an immature spoiled child, that has always been given whatever she wants," she said smiling cheekily at me.

"I am not a spoiled child," I said defiantly. "I will admit to being stubborn, but I am certainly not spoiled.

"Legolin," she said patronizingly. "You have lived a pampered life, and have not had to deal with the things he has, if the two of you would just sit down and discuss your differences I am sure you would get along."

"How can I sit down with him?" I asked as a stood and began pacing. "Like you said, he thinks I am immature and childlike. I am none of those things, he is just unwilling to see me for me. He thinks he is the wiser and smarter of the two of us because he is 164 years older than me."

"Have you ever asked to sit down and talk to him?"

"No," I said and turned my back on her. "I do not wish to discuss our differences or make amends. He was rude to me when we were younger." I said, although after I spoke the words I realized how childish I sounded. "I enjoy my freedom, and being able to go wherever I like," I said and turned back to face Arwen. "If we got over our differences, you know Galadriel and Celeborn would wish for him and me to wed."

"You are betrothed to him Legolin, it is not something you can escape forever," she said looking up at me with her wise blue eyes.

"No, but I can ignore it," I said and smirked at her. "If the Elves are leaving for the Undying Lands, why would we have to wed? There will be none left for us to rule."

"Not all the Elves are leaving, some will stay until they feel they are ready to leave these shores. It is their choice."

"Then he can rule them. There is no reason he needs to marry me," I said. "You were supposed to be on my side in this. You have freely chosen who you will give your heart to, I have had my decision made for me," I said sounding a little jealous.

"It was a choice freely made, but it has not been an easy choice," she says and stands.

"I did not mean it like that and you know it," I said, again sounding slightly childish.

"I know," she said and reached out to take my hand in hers. It is a supportive gesture and I feel my anger subside. "What really has you upset? I understand why you are annoyed with Legolas being allowed into the Council and you are not. But there is something else."

I sighed, "Your father would like the both of us to leave these shores, in my heart I feel I have a role to play in the downfall of the Ring. Your father has said it is a dangerous mission and wants me to stay out of it for fear of losing me. In his heart he knows you will stay here, and this morning he said that he sees me as his second daughter."

She is quiet, and I bow my head. "So that is it," she said. "You do not want to hurt him do you? You have already decided to follow the Fellowship, and you know he will be disappointed that he is losing the both of us to this world."

I nod my head, I truly didn't want to hurt Elrond, for he was like the father I'd never truly had. Yet I also knew that I had to do what I felt was right, and that was following the Fellowship.

"You my dear cousin have always done what you felt was right, do not change now for the sake of others. You must continue to fight for your beliefs."

"You are right Arwen," I said and smiled at her. "If I do this, I will have to figure out how to get along with Legolas."

She laughed a heart-felt laugh that came from deep within her. I pursed my lips at her and raised my brow. "So he is the one that was making you reconsider your plans, not just my father."

"Maybe, it was more a little of both," I said sounding slightly embarrassed. "I do not want to leave Middle-Earth, yet I really do not want to work alongside Legolas."

"Well it would seem you have no choice, it seems fate would rather the two of you work together," she said with a big smiled. "My father has allowed me to host a ball in honor of your homecoming. It will be the perfect opportunity for you and Legolas to reacquaint yourselves."

"Why was I not told of this till now?" I asked suspiciously.

She had the audacity to smirk at me, "I knew of his coming, my father told me early this morning that we would be welcoming one of our Woodland kin."

"Does he know I too am home?"

"I am not sure, I would assume he does not. He came for the Council meeting."

"Could we then host a ball in honor of the Fellowship? I would rather wish to remain anonymous. I plan on joining the Fellowship; I do not want people to know I am the heir to Lothlórien."

"I think it is because you do not want him to find out your real identity. Let me guess," she said sounding slightly amused. "The Hobbits know you as Edhel, and you want to keep it that way. Aragorn is so used to calling you by that name that Legolas will think your name is Edhel as well."

"You have found me out dear cousin," I said dramatically. "I wish to remain Edhel, for my true name has too many complications attached to it."

"And what do you plan to do if Gandalf calls you by your real name?"

"I am hoping he too will call me Edhel. It has been a long while since I last heard him call me Legolin."

She sighed and shook her head, "I will go along with it, but you must be in attendance tonight. I will help you prepare for your departure. Aragorn will tell me what time the Fellowship plans on leaving, we will be able to sneak you out ahead of them and you can find a good place to hide and wait."

"Thank you Arwen," I said and gave her a hug.

"You are welcome Lin, now you must get going. Aragorn is on his way to visit with me," she said as she smiled from ear to ear. It was obvious that she was in love.

"Of course," I said teasingly. Although a part of me was saddened at the thought that I may never experience the love of another. I walked back to my rooms, passing over the waterfall that ran through the center of Imladris. The sun was setting. It washed the valley in a soft orange glow. It made me think of how the world would change if the Ring wasn't destroyed. I sighed then walked towards the kitchens, I could grab a quick bite to eat from Leitha, the cook who had been working in the castle kitchens since I was born. She doted on Arwen and I, and I knew she would give me a little something to tide me over. I'd missed dinner, having been at the Council meeting and then speaking with Arwen.

When I arrived in the kitchens I was surprised at how busy it was. There were many Elves hurrying around fetching different foodstuffs for the head chef. It could only be because of the ball later this evening as well as the added guests that had arrived for the Council meeting. I spotted Leitha and hurried towards her. She had an apron tied at her waist, and her long dark tresses were pulled back in a tight braid atop her head. When she looked up and saw me she let out a gasp of surprise and then pulled me in for a tight embrace. I smiled and laughed at her exuberance, for it had been a long time since we'd seen each other last.

"Hello Leitha," I said as I patted her back.

"Child it has been too long since last you visited me in the kitchens, but I hear you have been doing something important these past few years."

"I have been, it is a life that I truly enjoy Leitha, castle living would be too bland for me I fear," I smirked playfully at her. We'd had this conversation many times over the years, but it never got old. She laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

"What can I get you dear, cheese and bread, fruit, you name it and I most likely have it." She said as moved back to her counter and started rummaging around for some of my favorite treats.

"Just something to snack on, bread and cheese sounds delicious. Why are you all so busy today?" I had a feeling as to what it was but I wanted to be sure.

"The ball your lovely cousin is throwing in honor of you," she said and smiled at me.

"Oh, I had her change that," I said and looked at her with a smile. "You know me, I hate being the center of attention."

She handed me some bread with a few slices of cheese, "Did you now?" she asked with a shake of her head. "So what am I preparing all this food for?"

"The Fellowship that will be leaving tomorrow morning," I said as I put a slice of cheese on the top of a slice of bread. I bit into it and enjoyed the taste. "Their mission is a dangerous one, they should be allowed one night of merry making. I have had enough balls held in my honor, I need no more."

"You were always that way my dear, off doing one thing when your elders wanted you to be doing another." I smirked cheekily at her. I bite into the second slice of bread and cheese and chewed happily.

"I best be off, I must find something to wear for tonight. Arwen is visiting with Aragorn so you know she will be too busy to help me." She laughed and hurried me out of the kitchens.

"It was good visiting with you my dear," she gave me one last hug, it saddened my heart to think that she would probably be leaving these shores once I joined the Fellowship.

"You take care Leitha," I said and pulled away. I wasn't one for large goodbyes.

"You too child," she said and squeezed my hand. She turned back into the kitchen and I walked away.

When I reached my room I wiped away the tear that silently slid down my cheek. So many of the people I loved would be leaving for the Grey Havens, to sail to the Undying Lands. I had never expected to feel as alone as I did at that moment. Once the Elves left, there would only be a few people left who I loved in this world. Yet I'd promised Arwen I wouldn't leave her, so I would stay. I would find a way to the Undying Lands once she herself had passed.

After I closed my door I walked over to the wash basin and splashed some cold water on my face. I didn't want my eyes to be puffy at the ball. Arwen would know right away that something was wrong. I looked in the back of my armoire for one of my nicer gowns. There were four dresses that I could wear, one was red, another was a dark purple with white sleeves, the third was a dark blue with white trim, and the last one was a cream color. I ended up taking them out of my armoire and setting them next to each other on the bed.

In the ended I chose the dark blue crushed velvet gown. It had a front panel that was made of silk that was a slightly lighter shade blue. The belled sleeves were also lined with the same lighter blue silk. The trim around the belled sleeves was an ivory white.

The same trim had been placed around the neckline and went all the way to the floor where the crushed velvet material ended. The neckline was rounded and showed a little bit of my cleavage. Just under my cleavage was a white ribbon that crossed my waist and pulled the top portion of the dress slightly tighter than the long skirt. It helped to emphasize my curvy figure.

I walked over to my dressing table and sat down. I looked at my reflection for some time, trying to decide which hairstyle would best suit me. In the end I decided to just leave it the way it was. It hadn't been ruined at all during the day, since for the most part I'd been sitting behind the tree. I decided to leave my circlet in my room, if I wore that to the ball Legolas would definitely know who I was, and that would be bad later when I joined the Fellowship.

I found my matching kid slippers then stood to look at my whole outfit in the mirror attached to my dressing table. I was pleased with how it turned out, even though deep down I was tempted to just wear my tunic. But it was unacceptable seeing as the style of tunic I liked was more of a masculine one. I disliked all the extra material the feminine style of tunic had.

I let out a sigh and then walked to the door, I'd spent a little bit longer getting ready than I'd though. _Arwen, have I missed dinner?_

_Yes, where are you? My father is starting to look angry and suspicious._

_I am leaving my room as we speak, I took longer getting ready than I had anticipated._

If my Uncle was worried I was trying to leave now, tomorrow would be a disaster. I flew down the hall from my room. I ran past my Uncle's study and turned left, I found myself under the carved bridge and continued on, although I did get slightly side tracked when I looked up and noticed how clear the night sky was.

I was now close enough to my destination that I didn't have to hurry. I slowed to a regal walk and followed the sound of the music. I got to the top step and my Uncle saw me, and his face relaxed. I walked down the steps, drawing some notice but for the most part blending in with many of the other Elven maidens. There were a few couples already on the dance floor, I looked around the room and spotted Arwen talking to Aragorn and a blonde haired Elf. M stomach felt like it sank to the floor, I was nervous that it was Legolas. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. If he'd talked to Aragorn he may have called me by my true name.

I moved towards them but spotted Gandalf standing along the wall all alone. I changed my course of direction and started heading towards him. "Hello Gandalf," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. "Could I ask a favor of you?" I was on the fence, should I tell him my plans to join the Fellowship or not. I could trust Gandalf to keep it secret from my Uncle if he approved, but if he disagreed with me he could tell my Uncle.

"Of course," he said as he looked out at those dancing.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked instead, I couldn't risk him going to my Uncle. I reached my hand out and he placed his hand within mine then led us out onto the dance floor. He was an old friend and things like this were a joke between the two of us.

"Look around my girl, the young Elves are jealous," he said with a laugh. I chanced a glance towards Arwen and Aragorn and to my dismay found Legolas staring at Gandalf and I.

I turned back to the dance and continued having a good time, when the music ended I walked towards Arwen. She smiled at my approach as well as Aragorn. Legolas once again had his back turned towards me.

"Edhel it would seem you once again convinced Gandalf to dance," he laughed and I joined in with him.

"You know how he is, if I do not ask he just stands in the background quietly," I said with a big smile. Legolas turned around at that moment, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. I feared that he recognized me.

"Amin sinta lle?" (Do I know you?) He asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

I shook my head, "I eneth nîn Edhel," I said and raised my hand. He took it and placed a kiss on top. Arwen looked at me disdainfully. I could tell that she would have had me use my true name. I sheepishly grinned at her. I looked at Aragorn and he seemed confused.

"Arwen en amin, vanimle sila tiri." (My Lady, your beauty shines bright) he said as he looked up into my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn in a blush, if he truly knew who he was he wouldn't be saying such nonsense.

"Le fael," (Thank you) I said and curtsied back to him. "May I ask your name?" I asked in Elvish. I had to act like I'd never met him before

"I am Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm," he said with a smile, while still holding my hand. "Will you allow me this dance?" he asked. I looked over his shoulder at Arwen and Aragorn but they had gone back to talking to one another. It was probably to discuss why I would introduce myself as Edhel to my betrothed.

"You may," I said.

He led me to the dance floor and placed one of my hands at his shoulder and continued holding the other. He placed his free hand at my waist and we began to dance to the slow waltz.

"I'm sorry if I step on your feet," I whispered as we come closer together. He spun me around and pulled me up against him.

"Worry not, you are a very good dancer," He said as he sent me out of his arms. I stepped around the couple dancing next to us.

We stepped towards each other again, "Thank you, but you are being generous, I do not have many occasions to dance."

"Aragorn was telling me that you are a Ranger of the Dúnedain. Not many women would choose to partake in that sort of service."

"Yes, I am the only one," I said with a smile. "My family was not happy, but they realized that I would join with or without their approval." He again spun me out of his arms.

"Speaking of your family not being happy with you, do they know you were at the Council meeting?" he asked when we're close again.

My eyes widened and I looked up into his blue ones. Had he figured out who I really was? I hadn't realized how tall he was, until I was once again pressed up against his body. Wherever his touched mine my skin began to tingle. "You saw me." I stated, acknowledging the fact that we had looked at each other.

He smirked, "Yes, but I do not think Lord Elrond did."

The dance ended and he still held me in his arms, "Please do not tell him, I fear it would not only get me in trouble, but also my family."

"You're secret is safe with me, Lady Edhel," he said as he looked down at me. For some reason I felt he wanted to kiss me. "Would you take a walk with me my Lady?"

I blushed, I couldn't say no without sounding like the girl he was betrothed to. I'd refused him a few times before when he tried to be civil in front of his father. "Where would you like to walk my Lord?" I asked playing along. It couldn't hurt, and maybe I would learn a little more about him than the little I had learned during our long betrothal.

He led me back out onto the bridge, I looked up at the sky and was again distracted by the brilliant stars. I was a little surprised when he didn't release my hand, but continued to hold it within his larger one.

"Did you grow up here?" he asked as he looked down at him.

"I did," I said and felt my cheeks warm. "What was it like growing up in Mirkwood?"

"It was difficult at times," he said sounding a little frustrated. "But it has made me who I am today, so I cannot complain really."

"Do you think the Fellowship will be successful?" Since he'd seen me eavesdropping there was no reason not to discuss the Council meeting.

"I feel it is too hard to tell," he said regally. "But two of the companions could prove to be difficult. The man Boromir seems rather headstrong in his opinions, and the Dwarf will be a problem, for he surely dislikes working so closely with an Elf." I frowned, this was the arrogant Elf Prince that I didn't like. Sure he'd said it was too hard to tell, but he'd also named those he felt could start problems. That already showed me that the Fellowship wouldn't necessarily trust one another.

"That is too bad," I said sounding sad. "The fate of the world relies on the Fellowship."

He was quiet for some time, we'd come to the part of the bridge that faced the waterfall and stopped. "I am a little surprised you were not asked to attending the Council, seeing as you are one of the Dúnedain."

"I was too," I said as I leaned up against the railing. He stood closer to me, caressed my hand slightly. "I would have liked to be a part of the Fellowship, but not all accept women as warriors. It would have most likely increased tension within the Council."

He turned towards me and lifted my chin up with his fingers. "You are a warrior Edhel, and as such should be recognized for your skill. There are female warriors in Mirkwood. I know women can fight just as well as any man."

In that moment I felt that maybe we did understand each other, I looked at his lips wondering if he too felt a strange tension rising between us. "Thank you Legolas," I said as I looked back up into his eyes.

"You are welcome," he said as he lowered his head towards mine. "Are you certain we have never met? I feel like I should know you."

"I am certain," I said sounding slightly breathless.

"Lle naa vanima," (You are beautiful) he said as he captured my lips with his. The kiss started off slowly, but then he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I shivered. My entire body tingled, and I felt a pleasurable burn course through my veins. I'd never been kissed like this before. We pulled apart, both of us breathing a little heavier. I looked up into his eyes and he cupped the side of my face with his large calloused hand. It surprised me that his hand was calloused, I'd always thought he'd lived a pampered life.

"Come, we should be getting back before your family starts to look for you," he said as he trailed his thumb down my cheek. He sounded slightly reluctant and I smiled up at him.

"If you insist," I said. I was surprised when he lowered his lips once more to mine. I hadn't considered that my words would sound more inviting than I had meant them to. Although I wasn't going to complain, he was an amazing kisser.

We headed back to the ball, Arwen spotted us coming in through the open doors and quirked a brow at me. I smiled and felt my cheeks burn. Legolas led me back out onto the dance floor and we continued dancing.

"May I walk you to your rooms?" he asked as the last dance ended. I was surprised, but had no reason to decline his offer.

"That would be fine," I said sounding a little nervous. Would he notice that my room was in the Royal family's wing? He smiled at me and tucked my hand into the crook of his arm. We walked to my rooms in a comfortable silence.

When we arrived at my door I turned and smiled up at him. "Thank you Legolas, this evening was enjoyable. Usually I am a wallflower at these events."

"It was my pleasure Lady Edhel," he said. "Would you come see me off on the morrow? The Fellowship will be gathered at the front gates, Elrond plans to give us a formal farewell."

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled down at me and leaned in close. I felt my back press up against my door, my heart was beating faster and I wasn't sure why. He lowered his head and again captured my lips in a searing kiss.

"I will see you in the morning then," he said and turned and walked down the hall.

I let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed that I was in the Royal wing. I turned the knob of my door and walked into my room. It was empty to me immense relief, Arwen would usually have been there waiting for me. I'm sure she wanted to hear all about my night, but was too occupied with Aragorn.

I changed into my nightgown and crawled into bed. I was going to disappoint Legolas when I didn't show up in the morning, but I had to find an adequate hiding place in order to follow them from Rivendell. As I lay waiting for sleep to claim me I realized that Legolas had been the only male, Elf or Human, to ask me to dance. I truly hoped he hadn't recognized me and just gone along with the use of my Ranger name. At some point on the journey I would have to ask Aragorn what he and Legolas had been talking about.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up with the dawn. The early morning light streamed in through my large floor-length windows and cast the room in a golden haze. I moved out of my comfortable bed and towards my dressing table. I quickly braided my long hair into a herringbone braid starting on the crown of my head and braiding it to the end.

I then walked over to my armoire and looked at all the pieces of clothing I had to put on. I'd left it all on the floor. I slipped out of my nightgown and into my soft light brown suede pants. They curved to the form of my shapely hips and long legs, they were loose enough to be comfortable but not baggy as to be too big.

I then put on the soft, thin, yet strong, leather corset. I wore it underneath my sea-foam green dupioni silk shirt. The leather corset offered a little more protection, and supported my bosom. I'd had the corset specially made, so along the front were two very small daggers. These were a last resort weapon that I'd never had to use. But I had them there in case I ever encountered an opponent who was not only bent on killing me, but harming me in other more intimate ways.

The sea-foam green dupioni silk shirt when on top of this, the material is a rough textured silk. It was stronger than the finer silks and was able to withstand the stresses of battle. The shirt went over my head and tapered down to just below my shoulder blades. There was no back to the shirt, which allowed less bunching underneath the tunic. It also helped to free up movement while in battle. The front closed with small silver clasps that were shaped like Mallorn leaves. The sleeves were tapered to my wrists, and the undersides were laced all the way to my armpit.

After this I slipped on my suede jerkin. It clasped in the front with hidden eye and hook clasps that were sewn inside. The jerkin had shorter sleeves that ended just before my elbow, the sleeves were slightly tapered. The top half of the jerkin was a darker shade of green suede that was in the shape of a Mallorn leaf. It was sewn to the lighter sage colored bottom half with thread that blended so well it was nearly invisible. The darker green suede had silver swirled patterns that looked like the veins on a real leaf.

I checked the inside of my outfit for all my hidden daggers and smiled, I'd had to use a few in close combats and to get myself out of some tricky situations. I slipped a larger dagger into each boot, then placed my belt around my waist and slipped another smaller dagger onto my hip in its appointed sheath.

I'd left my darker brown boots by my bedroom door. I walked over to them and slipped them on wriggling my toes as I once again felt like myself. Dressing up in fancy gowns was fun every once in a while, but it couldn't compare to the feeling of a pair of comfortable boots. I grabbed my brownish-grey cloak and clasped it with a silver Mallorn leaf.

I buckled my quiver under my bosom and slipped my fighting knives into their sheaths along the inside of the quiver. I pulled the large hood up over my head and opened the door to my room. No one was walking the corridor and I slipped out unseen and unheard. I would make my way down to the main bridge leading into Rivendell and hide below. There was a nice under hang that would provide me shelter until I could slip in behind the Fellowship. I smiled as my boots softly hit the stone floor, whether the Fellowship wanted my help or not they were going to have it.

_Arwen has your Father said farewell yet?_ I thought as I felt our mental connection strengthen.

_Yes, Legolas appears to be looking for someone. Could that someone be you?_ She asked back.

_Has your Father noticed my absence?_ I asked ignoring her question.

_I cannot tell, he is addressing the Fellowship now. I hope you have left your rooms, in case he has sent out a guard for you._

_I already have, I am headed towards the main bridge. I shall hide underneath and wait for them to cross. _

_Legolin please stay safe,_ she sounded sad as she talked to me. I made it outside and looked down upon the Fellowship. Elrond was speaking to them, I bowed my head, it was hard going against those you loved but I had to do this.

_I will be, and you must be strong. Never doubt his love for you Arwen._ _The road ahead will test the two of you, but if you prevail you will live a happy life._

_I trust you Lin, look after him for me._

I quickly made my way to the bridge. I climbed down the slight ledge that would take me to the underside and the outcropping of rock that would serve as my hiding place. I made myself comfortable and listened for the sound of their feet.

_Farewell for now dear cousin, till next we meet._ I said from my vantage point.

_To you the same, they are coming._

They approached at a comfortable walk. I could hear their soft footfalls and I anxiously awaited my chance. As they walked over me I peered around the ledge and watched their backs. I counted as they came into my line of sight, I needed to wait until all nine walked across the bridge. It would do me no good if I was caught now. Aragorn crossed the bridge last. I'd have to be careful as I followed them. He'd be the first to notice they were being followed. I waited until I could no longer see their forms as they continued down the bridge.

I climbed up from my hiding place and began to follow them. I kept my hood drawn and I stuck to the shadows that I could find. It wouldn't do for them to look back and see a dark cloaked figure following.

I followed them over open plains, up and down hillsides, until they took a rest on a hill that would lead them towards the Misty Mountains. I climbed a little higher up the hill they'd stopped on and hid behind some shrubbery. I was now able to listen and observe the Fellowship. Sam and Frodo began unpacking some of the food.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days," said Gandalf as he looked towards the mountains, Gimli stood near him."If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor"

As he said this Boromir began teaching Merry and Pippin some tricks of sword fighting. The Hobbits seemed to have a natural talent for it.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good," Boromir said as he switched and began to spar with Pippin.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said as he watched from his seat on a nearby rock.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said.

"Thanks," Pippin said as he blocked one of Boromir's thrusts.

"Faster!" Boromir said as he lunged towards the unsuspecting Hobbit.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," said Gimli. His voice startled me and drew my attention back to him and Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." At the mention of Moria I cringed, that place was no longer what it was when last I'd visited. Even then the Dwarves were delving deeper than they should have.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. He too must have been thinking of the dark beasts that lurked within the deep of Moria. Legolas jumped from one stone to another, he must have seen something. I looked over my shoulder to the south, but I didn't notice anything unusual. I'm distracted once more when Pippin let out a soft shriek; it seemed that Boromir accidentally hurt his hand.

"Sorry," said Boromir as he lowered his weapon.

"Aaah," said Pippin as he kicked at Boromir's leg, Boromir let out a surprised shout although he was grinning.

"Get him!" Merry yelled as he ran at Boromir. The two Hobbits tag teamed the larger Gondorian man and managed to bring him to the ground. Aragorn began laughing. I smirked, for it was quite funny.

"For the Shire!" Pippin said excitedly. "Hold him! Hold him Merry!"

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn said as he tried to intervene in the melee. The Hobbits surprise him though and he's thrown backwards.

"He got my arm! He got my arm!" said Merry as he pulled away from the downed Boromir.

"What is that?" asked Sam as he looked out across the land that seemed to still have Legolas' attention.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," said Gimli as he too looked in that direction. I looked at the sky to the south, and noticed the dark wisp of cloud. It seemed to be moving faster than the other clouds, and it was also much darker. I looked at it closer, but it was still too far for even my Elven sight.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said as he got to his feet. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. My eyes widened and I looked for a better place to hide.

"Hide," said Aragorn as he quickly tried to find a hiding place for himself and some of the Hobbits. "Take cover!"

Below me the Fellowship hurried to get their stuff and find a hiding place. Sam thought quickly and stomped the fire out. Everyone was able to hide in the rocks and foliage that covered the area. With loud squawks and caws the large flock of black birds flew over all of us. They circled the hill twice and then turned and flew back towards Isengard. Once the birds left, the Fellowship emerged from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman!" said Gandalf angrily. "The passage south is being watched, we must take the Pass of Caradhras." The Pass of Caradhras wasn't going to be easy, it was always topped with snow. But I had to follow them, and so as they made their way towards the cold foreboding pass I too stepped lightly upon the snow.

As we are nearing the top, with its deep snow Frodo stumbled and fell, he rolled down the slope towards Aragorn who was still bringing up the rear of the company. I anxiously watched thinking I would have to blow my cover in order to save Frodo from rolling down the mountain. But Aragorn helped him to his feet and from where I am I watched as Boromir bent and picked something up from the ground. With a shudder I realized it was the Ring, it must have slipped off of Frodo's neck as he'd rolled down the mountain.

"Boromir," Aragorn said cautiously.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," Boromir said as he looked at the Ring. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir," Aragorn said sternly. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir shakes his head and looks at Aragorn, as if he's been startled out of his own thoughts. He walked towards Frodo and handed him the chain and the Ring. "As you wish, I care not." He said as he turned away and began to walk back up the mountain. It was obvious that he did care, and maybe a little too much, it seemed Aragorn too thought that Boromir was a cause for concern, I watched as he released the grip he had on his sword hilt.

As the Fellowship walked higher up the mountain the snow continued to get deeper. With the exception of Legolas and myself they were struggling. There was no way for me to help them, and so I remained behind. As I was walking along I heard Saurman's voice upon the air. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) At his words an avalanche falls on top of the Fellowship. They're barely able to throw themselves towards the mountainside to avoid it.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Aragorn shouted over the wind. He was closer to me and I could hear him clearly. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No," Gandalf ordered from the middle of the group. He took a step towards the edge of the snow and began to chant his own spell. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

In answer Saruman's voice again is heard upon the wind, "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) Lightning strikes the top of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship. I was about to yell for Gandalf to move but Legolas pulled him away from the edge and up against the cliff just before they're all buried in snow. I quickly make my way towards where they were to unbury them but a few hands begin to stick up so I move back down the mountain a little ways.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled over the wind. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled in answer.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it," said Gimli, his head barely clearing the snow. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"Let the Ring bearer decide," said Gandalf after a moment's hesitation.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits," Boromir yelled, and he was right.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked as he looked at the Ringbarer.

"We will go through the mines," said Frodo.

"So be it," said Gandalf.

I quickly raced back down the mountain. I was at a distinct disadvantage. My dark clothing stuck out against the stark white of the snow. If I didn't hurry they would catch me, and I was still only a day away from Rivendell, Gandalf could send me back. The only thing I had in my favor was that I didn't leave any deep imprints for them to notice.

On my way down I do not find any hiding spots, for the way to Moria is different than the way we approached Caradharas. So instead of hiding and following behind I stayed a little ahead of them, I was close enough to hear what they were discussing but far enough away that they wouldn't catch a glimpse of me.

This time it was Gandalf who was leading the Fellowship along the mountain walls towards the West Gate of Moria.

"Frodo, come and help an old man," Gandalf said from somewhere behind me. "How is your shoulder?" Poor Frodo, he would never truly be rid of the pain caused by the piercing of the Nazgûl's blade.

"Better than it was," Frodo replies.

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you?" Gandalf asks. I'm surprised. I hadn't thought he would bring that matter up in front of the other members. I chance a glance over my shoulder. Of course I'm unable to see anything. There is nowhere for me to hide, so I'm forced to just listen. "I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship, and, I fear, from within."

So it wasn't just my intuition that was telling me Boromir was slightly dangerous to the Fellowship's mission. The hearts of men were easily corrupted. The sun begins to set and I lower my hood. Without the sunlight I can blend even better into my surroundings.

"Who then do I trust?" asked Frodo nervously.

"You must trust yourself," answered Gandalf. "Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked sounding confused.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil," said Gandalf. "Some are greater than I am, and against some I have not yet been tested." This made me pause for a moment. I'd never heard Gandalf speak of the things he hadn't been tested against. He was one of the wisest beings I knew, more so than Saruman. He could only be worried about what the Dwarves awoke in the deepest depths of Moria.

"The walls of Moria," said Gimli proudly from somewhere behind me. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

I find a nice rock ledge that I quickly climb up. I pull my hood up over my head and draw the sides of my cloak around me. As one of the legendary Lothlórien cloaks it blends into my surrounds. From outside appearances I appear as if I am part of the stone. I watch from beneath the lip of my hood as the Fellowship passes beneath me.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," said Gandalf, he sounded a little flustered.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas asked sarcastically as he walked below me. I smirked, and then realized I'd almost laughed at something he'd said. I still was upset at myself for having allowed him to kiss me. I got caught up in the moment and forgot who I was speaking too. I despised the arrogant Prince. I couldn't allow myself to soften towards him.

After they all pass below me I relax my guard and draw my hood back enough so that I can see. I watch as they walk by the side of a lake. The surface of the water is oddly still, and I feel the hair on the nape of my neck stand. Something was near, but I wasn't sure what. As I'm watching Frodo slips into the water, but catches himself and continues walking.

Gandalf stops in front of the mountain face, he manages to find the outline of the doors. "Well, let's see. Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." As if on cue the moon appears from behind the clouds, the door illuminates. It looks like a large archway with two trees on either side. In the center of the sky was a crown that had stars strewn around it. "It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf said confidently. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He turns back to the door said, "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen." (Gate of the Elves open now for me.) When that did not work he tried a different command. "Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue.) The doors remained closed.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said stating the obvious. Gandalf didn't reply to the comment, instead he tried pushing against the doors. For a while after that he just stares at the doors. Trying to think of the many possible answers it could be. The rest of the Fellowship sits around the doors, hoping that Gandalf will figure out the answer.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf said sounding stumped. I looked back towards the water. Some dark hatred was emanating from the deep water towards the Fellowship.

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took," Gandalf yelled. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." He said, his voice softening towards the end. Poor Pippin looked startled out of his wits.

"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa," (Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves.) He said again, trying yet another potential password. Yet the doors remain shut. A little ways off Aragorn and Sam begin untacking Bill the pony. As Aragorn is taking off the pony's bridle Sam gave him a pat goodbye.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said reassuringly. It seemed like Sam didn't want to say goodbye. Sam walks away and Aragorn sends the pony on his way. I watch as the pony trots off into the darkness, he would find his own way home. A thunking noise makes me look back towards the Fellowship. I watch in horror as Merry threw a stone into the water, next to him Pippin was about to throw one in as well.

Aragorn grabbed his wrist just before the stone was released. "Do not disturb the water," he said as he looked out over the black surface of the lake.

In the meantime Gandalf threw his staff upon the ground and threw his hands up in defeat. "Oh, it's useless!" he grumbled.

The hatred from the water grows stronger, and I turned back to look out over its still surface. It could only be coming from the Watcher. I'd heard about it long ago but had forgotten what sort of creature it was. From across the water a ripple begins. But it acts oddly, more like something is moving below the surface.

"It's a riddle," Frodo said as he stood. "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," said Gandalf as he turned to face the doors. The large stone doors open slowly, and surprisingly quiet. The Fellowship began filing into Moria. I jumped quietly off my hiding spot, but kept an eye on the surface of the water. I grabbed one of my knives as I made my way towards the Doors of Durin.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli said sounding delighted. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine," he said disbelievingly. I could still hear those who had gone inside the mountain. But whatever was in the water had picked up speed.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," exclaimed Boromir. I wasn't surprised, for I'd heard of the tragedy that had befallen Moria.

"Oh! No! No," said Gimli as his grief echoed into the outside world. I step a little closer to the edge of the water. I wanted to get a better look at whatever was swimming towards us.

"Goblins," said a disgusted Legolas. The ripples ceased for a moment, as if the creature dove back underwater. It could only be some sort of creature, but I was beginning to think it had only been chasing prey. But my unease wouldn't leave that easily.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir from just inside to doors. "We should never have come here."

As the tensions inside the door rise the ripples came back with a vengeance. Whatever the creature was, it seemed to be swimming faster now. The Hobbits begin to back out of the door, and I hurry to the side of the mountain, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. To my horror I see a large tentacle slither along the rocky surface towards the Door of Durin. Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cave by the Watcher in the water.

The other Hobbits yell Frodo's name and I break away from the wall. I run towards Frodo as he is hoisted into the air upside down.

"Help!" Frodo cries, I reach up and he grabs my hand. I pulled him back towards me, hoping by some miracle that the Watcher didn't have a strong hold on Frodo's foot.

"Strider," Sam yelled in anguish. He must think I'm some stranger trying to abduct Frodo. "Get off him!" he yelled as he came towards my back.

"Samwise Gamgee it is me," I said as I pulled Frodo back towards the ground. The watcher was struggling against me, and I felt myself slowly being lifted off the ground. "Sam cut the tentacle," I said as I struggled to keep my feet on the ground.

Sam cut the tentacle, and the Watcher moved back under the water. I caught Frodo in my arms and set him back on his feet. Then many tentacles shoot out of the water and knock the other Hobbits aside.

"Aragorn!" Merry shouts as he climbed back to his feet. Frodo is again hoisted into the air, and to my surprise I feel a tentacle wrap around my own ankle. I slice it off of me and jump into the water to try and rescue Frodo. I hear an arrow whiz by my ear and know that the rest of the Fellowship has joined in the fight.

I slice through another tentacle as Boromir and Aragorn come to my aid. We attack the Watcher, slicing as many tentacles as we can. The creature flung Frodo into the air and I sliced through the tentacle, Frodo begins to fall but Boromir is there to catch him. We then retreat towards the caves entrance. Boromir called out to Legolas who shot another arrow into the Watcher's eye.

"Into the Mines," yelled Gandalf as he himself entered, followed by the rest of us.

The watcher pulled back as we raced into Moria. I looked over my shoulder and watched as the creature reached tentacles out towards the Door of Durin as if to pull its massive weight out of the water. Instead the gate began to collapse, rocks dropped down from the roof of the passage and onto the Watcher. Total darkness falls upon us, until a faint beam of light emits from Gandalf's staff. The light illuminated the startled faces of the Fellowship.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said as he looked at the Fellowship members. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

I felt a blade tip being pressed into my lower back and I stood and raised my hands in a gesture of peace.

"Who are you stranger, for how long have you been following us?" Boromir asked from behind me. Everyone turned around to look at me. Unfortunately they couldn't see most of my face, my hood was still drawn.

I hear footsteps approach me and hope that it is Aragorn. My hood is thrown back and I look into the grey-blue eyes of my closest friend. "Edhel?" he asked sounding shocked. I was more relieved that he hadn't used my true name. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"What prank is this?" asked Gandalf as he moved towards me.

"How did you get here, you were supposed to remain in Rivendell," Aragorn said harshly. For some reason it seemed he was angry with me.

"You know this woman?" Boromir asked, still holding the blade to my back. He jostles my arm in annoyance, as if because I'm a woman I have no right to be here.

"Unhand her," Legolas said angrily as he walked towards Boromir. Before he could reach us I struck Boromir in the shin with the heel of my boot. It caused enough of a distraction for him to loosen his hold on my arm. I spun to face him and held my fist within an inch of his face.

"Release me," his eyes widened but he let go of my arm. I turned back to Aragorn and Gandalf, I opened my mouth to say something but Frodo spoke up first.

"Thank you Edhel," he said as he looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled.

"You're welcome Frodo." I looked away from him and found Aragorn glowering at me.

"You were supposed to stay and convince Arwen to sail," he said in Elvish. I raised my brow at him, silently challenging to continue with the conversation here and now.

Instead Gandalf stepped forward, "Whatever made you decide to join the Fellowship my dear girl I am glad." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will prove your worth in the events to come."

I looked at him sadly, for I feared he was hinting that I would take his place if he was to fall in Moria. "Thank you Gandalf."

"Who are you?" Boromir asked from behind me. I turned around and looked at the rest of the Fellowship, I refused to look at Legolas.

"My name sir is Edhel, I am a friend, I would have joined the Council yesterday but could not."

"I'm glad you've come," Pippin said as he smiled up at me.

"Thank you, now I think it best if we move on," I said and looked back at Gandalf. Aragorn shook his head but accepted that I would now be a part of this.

_Does Elrond know?_ He asked in a mental link. The Fellowship began to carefully make its way over the floor and up the steps. It was hard going, especially with the floor being littered with the remains of the dead.

_By now,_ I said. _Aragorn you must have known I would do this. I cannot leave these shores I promised Arwen. And I cannot just sit idly by while the fate of the world is at stake._ He doesn't answer, and I feel our connection break. 

"Quietly now," Gandalf said as someone tripped behind me. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	5. Chapter 4

We continued walking down the halls of Moria, some of the paths were treacherous, we were forced to walk very close to the edge of the mountain.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels – but mithril," said Gandalf as he stopped walking. The rest of us stop as well. Gandalf lowered his staff out over the edge and filled the vast mine below with light. I looked over the edge, for I'd been here once before but had not been this way. The sight was breathtaking, the silver veins of mithril shone like stars in the darkness. I look to my left and watched as Pippin held Merry back from getting too close to the edge. Everyone around me looked down in wonder.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said as he began walking again.

"Oh," Gimli said startled. "That was a kingly gift!"

"Yes, I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf said sounding slightly amused.

Shortly after that we entered a great cavern that had a walkway down through the middle. It led us to a set of steep stairs that lead up the side of the mountain. The steepness of the steps seemed to be a challenge for the Hobbits. Pippin at one point lost his footing and slipped into Merry. I braced myself in case Merry also slipped. But he was able to regain his footing and we continued on.

That first night we camped at the top of the stairs. We passed around some of the food that Aragorn had saved from Bill the pony. But there wasn't much, and it wouldn't last long. I found a seat near Pippin and Merry, "How are you finding your first adventure?" I asked as I bit into the dried piece of fruit Aragorn had given to me.

"It's more dangerous than I expected," Pippin said.

"I just hope we prove to be successful," Merry said as he looked up at me.

"Do you doubt Merry?" I asked wondering if he too felt something was about to happen.

"Just something," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

We continued to talk, until the two of them drifted off into sleep. I looked around and realized that many within our group had nodded off. I walked towards Gandalf, he was still awake and seemed deep in thought.

"What are you pondering Mithrandir?" He looked up at me and his eyes seemed slightly glazed. I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak.

"My dear Legolin," he said as he looked at me. I quickly glanced in the direction that Legolas was in, but it seemed like he hadn't heard Gandalf speak my name. "The darkness has been growing in the heart of Moria, the creature of shadow and flame sleeps for now, but I fear we will not escape his notice."

"Then we should wake our company and continue forward," I whispered as I looked at him anxiously.

"Frodo must rest," he said. "The Ring is beginning to grow heavy."

"I heard you talking to him about that earlier, do you think this is going to work Gandalf?"

"I must hope it will, for if we fail the world will fall." He patted my hand reassuringly. "But our company is good, we will prevail. You should rest, keep your strength up." I did as he suggested and closed my eyes. On journeys such as this sleep was sometimes a rare commodity.

On the fourth day of our journey we climbed yet another flight of steep stairs. But this time it led us to a crossroads of sorts. There were three portals before us, and for some reason Gandalf seemed to have no memory them. Our company made itself at home in front of the three portals, resting while Gandalf tired to decide which portal we would take.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked as he took a seat on one of the steps. Merry sat down next to him.

"No," Merry said tersely as he sat down next to Pippin.

"I think we are," Pippin said sounding pretty sure of himself. It made me smirk, for in a way we were lost. If Gandalf picked the wrong portal we could find ourselves deeper in the mine instead of on our way out of them.

"Shh," Sam cut in sounding angry. "Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry," Pippin whispered, I found their conversation rather entertaining.

"What?" Merry asked annoyed.

"I'm hungry," Pippin answered. I coughed, trying to cover up the laugh that almost slipped past my lips. I walked over to the two of them and handed them each a piece of dried fruit. I was running low but I could go without food for a little longer.

"Thanks," Pippin said excitedly as he smiled up at me.

"You're welcome Pippin." I turned and walked up the stairs towards Aragorn, he unfortunately was sitting near Legolas. I sit down next to my old friend and look at the odd company we're now keeping.

"Such a motley group," I said trying to start up a friendly conversation. I was unsure if Aragorn was still upset with me or not.

"One that you were not supposed to be a part of," Aragorn whispered bitingly. I sighed, so he was still annoyed after all.

"Aragorn, I told you my reasons for staying. Accept them, as well as my help. I am of more use to you and Frodo than I am sitting in Rivendell." He didn't respond, and Legolas seemed unsure of what to do. "Gandalf worries about our passage through the mines, you know what he fears as well as I, you will need my help."

He sighed and looked at me. I looked up into his familiar face and saw acceptance as well as sorrow. "I am gratefully for your help, you of all people should understand why I am angry. You were my last hope at convincing her to leave these shores."

I just looked at him. We'd had this conversation many times, he just didn't want to accept the truth. "You are her future, which is why I am here. I am going to help you fulfill your destiny."

He nodded his head and stood, "I'm going to speak with Gandalf, perhaps I can help him remember." He walked away, leaving Legolas and I alone.

"You are very brave," Legolas said as we looked at each other.

"Sometimes I do not feel brave," I said as I looked over my shoulder at Aragorn's back.

"But you are," he said as he drew my attention back to him. "Matter of the heart are never easy to discuss or understand. Yet you follow your heart and fight for what you believe in. Many would balk at the challenges that follow those decisions."

My right brow raised into a dark arch over my dark brown eyes. I hadn't expected to hear something like that from him. He'd never seemed to care about matters of the heart. Whenever we'd had to endure each other's company he'd always seemed to ignore me, or tried to engage me in conversation that was about being a Royal. We never really got to know each other.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I stayed silent for a few moments and looked out into the darkness of Moria. "I am sorry I was not present to say farewell to the Fellowship," I eventually said and looked back up into his blue eyes. He smiled down at me.

"I am not that surprised really," he said. "Last night you seemed put out that you had not been invited to the Council. Had you not at some point joined the Fellowship I think I would have been more surprised."

He again caught me off guard, in these past few days it seemed that he knew me better than I'd thought. He didn't seem intimidated by the fact that I was a Ranger and not just some pretty miss. I couldn't help but wonder if he would be impressed by the fact I was an honorary Marchwarden. As that thought crossed my mind I chided myself, since when did I want to impresses the arrogant Prince?

"Tell me more about Mirkwood, I have never had the chance to walk beneath its boughs," I said changing the subject.

"It has changed drastically over the years thanks to the Dark Lord, but it is still beautiful. You should visit; it is very different from Rivendell."

"I may," I said uncertainly. I looked back over my shoulder to see if Gandalf had remembered yet.

"It is odd is it not, that Gandalf has no memory of these passages?" He must have looked back over his shoulder as well.

"It is strange," I said as I watched Gandalf converse with Frodo. "This place is going to test him I fear."

"Why do you believe that?" he asked sounding surprised.

"An ill feeling if you will," I said and looked at him with a crooked grin. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as if he recognized me. "You mentioned the other night that there are women warriors in Mirkwood, why is that?" I needed to change the subject again. If he began to recognize me I wasn't sure what would happen.

"Dol Guldur," he said in a whisper. "Sauron regained his power in that abandoned place. We have spent many long years fighting against the creatures in his power."

I was startled, I had heard rumors that Sauron had returned to Dol Guldur but Gandalf had never said anything. "I had not realized that," I said as I looked up into his eyes.

He was about to say something but Gandalf startled all of us by speaking, "Ah! It is that way."

"He's remembered," Merry said from a little ways off, he sounded relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf said as he moved towards the left-hand passage. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We all follow Gandalf down a flight of stairs that opened up into a large dark corridor. "Let me risk a little more light." He brightens the light on the tip of his staff. We all watch in wonder as a large cavernous hall of stone is illuminated. The cavern is lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings, it stretched on for as far as the eye could see. The architecture was just as stunning now as it had been the first time I'd visited.

"Behold," Gimli said sounding proud. "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake," I heard Sam whisper from behind me.

We begin to walk through the magnificent hall. Gimli spied something to our right, it seemed to be a ray of sunlight shinning in through a side chamber. He gave out a cry and hurried towards the light. Gandalf called out his name but he seemed to pay no heed to his call. We followed him towards the chamber. As I got closer I read an inscription on the outside proclaiming that it was the Chamber of Mazarbul.

"No! Oh, no. Noooo," Gimli cried out mournfully as he knelt by a crypt that was in the middle of the chamber. He began to sob. As we filed into the chamber Boromir moved towards Gimli and placed his hand on the distraught Dwarf's shoulder. Gandalf stopped next to Gimli and translated the runes on the outside of the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then. It is as I feared," Gandalf said solemnly. I moved up next to Gimli, this had to be hard news for him. I looked around the room and felt confined, there was no way out. Gandalf bent over and picked up a battered and very old book from the hands of a dead Dwarf. He opened the old leather and blew on the pages, clearing the dirt off.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas said from behind me. He sounded worried, which made me nervous.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall," Gandalf said as he read from the book. "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He turned the page slowly and continued with trepidation. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

At the mention of a moving shadow I looked to Gandalf with concern in my eyes. The record could only be hinting at the approach of the Bolrog. With a loud bang the skull of a Dwarf falls off decrepit shoulders. I looked to my left to see what caused the noise. I watched as Pippin pulled his hand back slowly from the skeleton.

Gandalf, as well as the rest of the Fellowship, turned and looked at Pippin as well. The rest of the skeleton, as well as a thick metal chain and a bucket, followed the head's descent over the edge of the well. The noise echoed into the unknown depths of Moria. Poor Pippin winced as each new wave of noise assaulted our ears.

Silence, the lack of noise is almost as deafening as the noise the skeleton made as it fell. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Gandalf snapped the book shut and turned on Pippin in a rage as he said, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He grabbed his staff and hat from Pippin's hands, the sound of drums echoed up from the deep. Aragorn and I looked at each other. We were standing in a corner with no way out. Terror began to creep into the faces of my companions. Frodo reached for Sting, and the blade was glowing blue. Foul sounds are heard from the distance, as well as outside of the chamber we are standing in.

"Orcs," Legolas said angrily.

Boromir ran to shut the doors we'd entered through, I turned and hurried to help him. As Boromir reached for the doors arrows were fired at him. A few of the poisoned tips almost hit him in the face. I helped pull the door closed as Aragorn yelled for the Hobbits to stay close to Gandalf. He came up behind me and helped me hold the door while Legolas and Boromir found old spears and axes to use as a barricade.

The sound of a cave troll's roar is heard. Boromir yelled the information over his shoulder as we secured the door. Legolas tossed us a few more spears to use as reinforcements. I caught them and passed them along to Boromir and Aragorn. When the door was as secure as we could make it we stepped back and drew our weapons. I pulled my bow off my shoulders and knocked an arrow. Gimli jumped up onto the tomb behind me and brandished his ax.

"Aarghhh! Let them come" Gimli shouted as the orcs continued their approach. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Orcs began to break the door down. Their swings created slits in the old wood. We used this to our advantage. Aragorn, Legolas and I were able to shoot our arrows through. We heard the cries of our opponents as our arrows hit our targets.

The cave troll smashed through the rest of the doors, breaking what little defense we were able to build. Legolas continued shooting arrows at the troll, but the arrows seemed to do nothing, except anger the beast.

With the distraction of the troll I took the opportunity to switch from my bow to my knives. I only took out one of them, I was better off using my blade for hand-to-hand combat. I watched in horror as the troll swung his mace down towards Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled over the noise. He looked up in time and threw himself under the troll's legs. I ran around the troll, trying to stay close to Sam, he hadn't drawn the dagger Aragorn had given him at Weather Top. As I was moving the troll began to use the chain around its neck as a whip. At that moment the orcs broke through the doors and the battle truly began.

I ducked as the troll swung the chain at Legolas who'd been killing orcs from a ledge on one of the walls. I slice the head off an orc as it came running at me, I looked up and saw Legolas avoid the chain. I swung my blade up and caught another orc unawares. I thrust my blade forward and knocked the hideous creature off balance. It fell to the floor and I stapped my blade through its dark heart. I looked around for Sam, I'd managed to lose him among our foes. I was afraid the stout hobbit would forget to draw his weapon.

I turned around and came face to face with a large orc. His eyes were green and very large for his small face. The pupils were dark and slit like a cats. He fell to the side as he died. Legolas and I looked at each other and I silently thanked him. The orc would have sliced my head off my shoulders otherwise. I stabbed into another orc as I was drawn back into the battle. I look around for Sam again, I finally spot his light curly hair and dash to his side. To my amazement he managed to hit an orc in the head with his frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sam said as he looked at his frying pan.

"I do believe you are," I said as I smirked down at him. We turn back to the battle, but Aragorn yelled Frodo's name. I looked on in horror as the troll picked him up by his feet and tangled him in the air. Frodo yelled for Aragorn's help, but managed to slice the troll's hand with Sting. He was dropped to the floor, but the troll continued towards him again.

Aragorn grabbed a spear that had been on the floor and stabbed the troll in the chest. I came up from behind and stabbed it in the back of its leg. It roared and used its arm to fling Aragorn across the room and into a giant pillar. The troll turned upon me next, and I tried to move out of its way, instead it picked me up and hurled me towards Aragorn's lifeless body.

As I'm hurtling towards the wall I curl into myself to try and protect my head. The impact is bone jarring, and for a moment my vision goes dark. I rolled onto my side once I could feel my body again. I feel pain everywhere and all at once. The sensation is overwhelming, I feel myself sinking into the blackness that surrounds me, but a blurred face appears in my spotty vision. I blink and see Boromir standing above me, he reaches out a hand and helps me to my feet. I take a step forward and the world spins, but I shake my head and contined trying to fight. My right arm, and stronger sword arm, was burning strangely, I looked at it and realized it had been dislocated.

"Boromir," I said as I looked at him. He was thankfully still standing next to me. "You must relocate my shoulder. It has come out of place." He lifted my shoulder and I braced myself for the pain. He placed his other hand on my other shoulder and popped my dislocated one back into place. I cried out at the sensation, and felt my vision darken again. Boromir caught me before I could fall to my knees.

"Will you be alright?" he asked me, I switched my knife to my other hand and nodded. It would take a while for my shoulder to heal, but I could fight with my left hand. I hurry to check Aragorn, he groggily stood up and looked at me.

"Frodo?" I heard Sam call out, he then yelled Frodo's name and I turned around. I watched as Frodo fell to the floor with the spear in his chest. The troll looked at its hands and growled. Merry and Pippin leaped onto the troll's head and started stabbing the creature. Aragorn hurried to Frodo's side, I jumped in towards the troll and stabbed it in its stomach and hurried away.

The troll's hide was extremely thick, and even with Gandalf, Gimli and I each running in and stabbing the creature, and then running away it was taking us longer to bring it down than it should. Pippin and Merry continued to stab its head, until the troll grabbed Merry and swung him around. Merry was thrown to the ground with a thud. After that we renewed our efforts against the Orcs and the troll.

I jumped in towards the troll as I saw an opening. Its stomach was bared as it leaned backwards trying to dislodge Pippin from its shoulders. I sliced into the flesh and was surprised to see black blood slowly ooze out of the wound. I dashed away as the creature tipped its head back and let out a frustrated roar. I dashed passed Legolas as he shot an arrow up at the troll. I heard a strange gurgling noise and turned to look over my shoulder.

The arrow Legolas had shot had imbedded itself deep into the troll's throat. The tip of the arrow was visible through the top of the troll's skull. The cumbersome creature fell to his knees and collapsed. Pippin fell from the trolls shoulders and hit the floor hard. He didn't get up, I hurried over to his side to see if he was alright. He'd fallen next to an Orc, I thought the creature dead but as I neared I realized it was trying to strangle the little hobbit. I stabbed the creature and moved him away from Pippin's body.

"Pippin," I said as I knelt down and shook his shoulder. Pippin blinked his eyes and looked at me dazedly. "Quickly, up you go." I said as I helped him to his feet. Aragorn cried out and Pippin and I hurried over to where the other members of our company were hovering around Frodo's limp form.

"He's alive!" Sam said as he leaned over his master's body.

"I'm all right," said Frodo as he sat up. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said sounding slightly astonished.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. We all looked upon Frodo trying to see if there was something different. He lifted up his shirt and revealed mail shirt made out of what appeared to be silver. Sam reached out a hand in wonder. "Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Said Gandalf as he made a slight cough in his throat, I couldn't tell if he was laughing or not.

The sound of more orcs reaches our years. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf said as he led us through a back door I hadn't seen. We were pursued by a large army of orcs. We reach the open atrium and orcs are crawling out of the floor and ceiling like cockroaches. We become surrounded by the enemy, our chance of escape appears futile. I draw my knives and clang it against on orc blade that was too close. The creature and I lock gazes and it growled at me.

At the end of the hall a fiery light appeared, all of us, including the orcs, looked towards the light. It was followed with a thunderous growl that shook the stone walls around us. The orcs shrieked in fear, they fled panicking in every direction. The Fellowship didn't move. I, along with everyone else, continued to stare down the hall, the light began to stretch towards us. I looked to Gandalf, for this was the dreaded creature of shadow and flame. We needed to flee, and now.

"Gandalf," I whispered from behind him. He gave no reaction. "We need to leave," I said urgently. He continued to stare down the hall, did he know something I didn't?

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly," Gandalf said as he finally seemed to come to his senses.

We ran through the hall and entered a small passageway, it led down to a flight of steps. Parts of the steps ended into a chasm. Boromir was leading our company and nearly feel into the abyss, Legolas managed to pull him back from the brink. We took a quick right and continued down another flight of stairs.

I was towards the back of the line and heard Gandalf tell Aragorn to lead us on. I paused and looked over my shoulder. The two of them had also stopped. Aragorn resisted but Gandalf pushed him away. "Do as I say!" he said angrily. He saw that I had stopped as well. "The both of you, swords are no more use here."

Aragorn and I turned back and continued down the steep staircase. We had to do what Gandalf wanted. Halfway down the flight of stairs Legolas and the front of the group encountered a gap in the steps. Legolas was first, and gracefully leaped forward and landed on the other side.

"Gandalf," he said with a wave of his hand. Gandalf looked back up towards the hall as another loud growl was heard. The stones around us rumbled, and some fell around us. Gandalf leaped after Legolas, who easily braced him. An arrow whistled past my ear and I looked up towards the walls around us. They'd been carved out like the rest of the mountain, and the orcs were now using these old hallways to shoot at us. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows and shot back at the enemy.

"Merry, Pippin," Boromir said as he took them one on each side and jumped across the gap. He landed safely on the other side with both hobbits intact. Aragorn threw Sam to the other side as well. Boromir caught the third hobbit. The little group moved back a ways down the narrow landing in order to give the rest of us more room to land.

Aragorn reached towards Gimli, he seemed prepared to toss the Dwarf across the gap as well. Gimli held up his hands, my brows furrowed and I looked at him confused. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf," said Gimli.

"At a time like this you are going to let pride cloud your judgment?" I asked angrily. Instead of answering me he jumped forward and nearly fell backwards into the chasm below us. Legolas reached out a hand and managed to grab Gimli's beard.

"Not the beard!" he roared even as Legolas helped him onto the narrow bridge like structure they were standing on. As Gimli found firm footing the stone steps crumbled slightly. Bits of rock fell into the fires below. The steps beneath Aragorn and Frodo's feet crumbled as well, I grabbed Frodo's shoulder and pushed him behind me. I reached for Aragorn's hand as he struggled to hold onto the lip of what was left of the step. The three of us stood, we looked at the rest of our company across an even wider gap.

The strange rumbling roar of the Balrog is hears from behind us. I looked over my shoulder, its fiery light began to illuminate the hall we'd just passed through. Stone structures around the mine began to collapse as well, the demon was far heavier than these ancient halls could support. I turn back towards our company and look around. Aragorn turned and looked at me.

_We could toss Frodo_, he thought. His voice whispered in my mind.

_That would at least save the Ring-bearer_, I thought back. But before Aragorn got the chance to grab the little hobbit a large chunk of rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down upon the steps we were standing on. There was now a gap in front of us, as well as behind us. The chunk of rock weakened the foundation as it crushed ancient stairway, for the whole structure began to wobble.

"Steady! Hold on," Aragorn said as he grabbed Frodo's shoulder.

"Hang on," I said anxiously as the stair began to lean backwards. "Lean forward! Steady," I said as the three of us managed to level out the staircase.

"Come on," Legolas urged us as the staircase continued its forward tilt. "Now!" He cried as our chunk of stair slammed into the steps where the rest of our companions were. We were caught by our fellows, I was surprised to look up and see Legolas' face mere inches from my own. I pulled out of his arms and followed Aragorn down the rest of the stairs. Behind us the stone structure I'd been standing on collapsed into the abyss.

"Over the bridge," Gandalf said to Aragorn from in front of me. "Fly!" He sounded apprehensive. I was worried for him instantly, he'd hinted at his misgivings about entering this place. What if he failed the test that fate was about the throw at him? I watched as the Fellowship crossed the bridge that would lead us back into the outside world.

As I reached the end I realized Gandalf was no longer with us, I stopped and looked back. Gandalf had stopped halfway over and had turned to face the Balrog. The creature appeared out of the fire and was growling at Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said as he slammed the end of his staff upon the bridge. A blazing light radiated from Gandalf's staff, it illuminated the entire bridge and our surroundings. "Aragorn," I called out. He looked back at me and to the bridge where Gandalf was alone. Frodo must have heard me, for he too looked back. He cried out Gandalf's name, but the wizard was busy in his own battle and couldn't hear our cries. I turned back, we couldn't lose Gandalf.

As I neared him he shouted, "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" He again slams his staff upon the bridge, creating a circle of white light about himself. The Balrog brandished its own flaming sword and struck down upon the white light.

I was flung backwards and landed on my injured shoulder. But I couldn't abandon the Wizard, and so I stood and continued towards him. If I could touch his shoulder I'd be able to give him some of my own essence to strengthen his magic.

When I was but a few feet away a blinding pain burst through my back. I looked down and saw the tip of a darkened bloodied arrow sticking out of my lower stomach. I felt my knees go weak as the pain threatened to overcome my will.

"Go back to the Shadow," Gandalf shouted in front of me. I tried to stand to my feet but the pain was mind-numbing. I felt arms lift me from behind.

"Edhel," Legolas said as he slung my arm over his shoulder. "You were on a fool's errand going after Mithrandir." As he dragged me back towards the rest of the Fellowship I heard Gandalf as he again spoke to the demon of Morgoth.

"YOU….SHALL NOT…PASS!" Legolas reached a safe landing and I was able to see Gandalf again. He'd struck his staff and sword once more upon the bridge. I leaned up against a wall, using my good shoulder as a buffer.

The Balrog stopped walking, his flaming whip trailed down into the depths below. As the creature took another step towards Gandalf the ancient bridge collapsed beneath its weight. The Balrog fell into the chasm as it let out an angered roar. Gandalf's shoulders seemed to sag in exhaustion, he leaned upon his staff and turned to walk back towards the Fellowship. I watched in horror as the flaming whip came up from the depths.

"Gandalf!" I called. I tried to warn him but my voice barely passed my lips. Legolas looked down at me, I felt myself losing strength. I slid partly down the wall, but Legolas caught me again. The whip wound around Gandalf's ankle, and he was pulled to his knees and the edge of the bridge. He clings to the edge, and we all watch in horror as he struggles to keep his grip. Frodo tried to rush to his aid but Boromir stopped him.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf says harshly as he lost his grip and disappeared into the depths below. Frodo let out a heart wrenching cry as Gandalf fell. Frodo struggles in Boromir's grip, but the Gondorian manages to carry the hobbit towards the stairs that would take us to the East Gate, and our way out. Boromir called for Aragorn's help, but he's as shocked as the rest of us. I look at Aragorn's disbelieving face, and for a few moments he's unable to move. I latch onto Legolas' arm as my knees buckle. Arrows again whistle by us as the orcs continue their onslaught. Aragorn grabbed my bad shoulder and helped Legolas half carry, half drag me out into the light of day.

Legolas gently supported me as Aragorn looked at the arrow, he must have realized it was poisoned.

"Why did you do something so foolish?" he asked as he made to break the arrow and remove it from my chest.

"I had to help," I whispered out. I jerk in pain as he breaks the shaft, blood oozes from the wound as he removed the black wood. He tosses the pieces to the ground. "I must get to Lothlórien, I can call Seafarer, but I must go." I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, but I struggle to stay awake.

Aragorn looked around as he supported me, Legolas had moved away and he too was looking at the stricken hobbits. He looked back and me and nods his head, but before he leads me down the rocky slope to the open grass below he rips my cloak and binds it around the wound.

As he walked me down the slope he asked Legolas to get the remaining company up. He helped me stand to my feet.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" The man said as he marched towards Aragorn and myself.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn replied angrily as he pulled me against his body. "We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He helps me slowly stumble down the slope.

When I reach the grassy plain below I rest a moment, "Sit me down," I said as I tried to sit on a nearby bolder. I draw in a breath, I tried to ignore the burning pain as I let out a sharp whistle. "Go Aragorn, they need you now." He squeezed my shoulder and made his way back up the slope. After a few moments a steel gray horse appeared on the horizon. The sun shone through his white mane and set it on fire.

As he approached my heart leaped in recognition. He came prancing towards me with a toss of his regal head. He stopped in front of me and stuck his nose towards my chest. At the scent of blood he let out a loud squeal and tossed his head again. I smiled weakly, his blue eyes regarded me calmly from under his dark lashes.

"Seafarer my friend," I said as I reached out a bloodied hand and stroked his white blaze. "You must kneel down so I may mount you." I whispered into his ear, he does and I managed to slide onto his back. I left a trail of blood on his hide. I clutched his silver mane in my fingers as I turned and looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "Hurry to Lothlorien."

Aragorn nodded, Legolas looked slightly confused as well as angry. He took a step forward but I looked away in embarrassment. Maybe I wasn't meant to help Frodo. So far I was the only one in the party who'd been severely injured.

"Nora lim Seafarer, nora lim." (Run fast Seafarer, run fast) I said as I slumped forward onto his neck. I clung tight to his mane as he pulled himself up from the ground. He took off running as fast as one of the great eagles could fly.


	6. Chapter 5

Seafarer raced across the Dimrill Dale, I watched the golden boughs of Lothlórien approach in my tunnel like vision. The dapple grey stallion began to enter the Woods but I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt my body limply slide off of his warmer one. I hit the ground and let out a groan of pain.

He let out a loud whinny that pierced the quiet air. I looked towards him, the bloodied streak across his silken fur made me sad. He approached me gently and I felt his warm breath on my face as he nuzzled my nose. It was as if he were encouraging me to stay awake. I tried to reach my hand up but I couldn't seem to move my limbs.

I closed my eyes, the ground here was comfortable. It would be so easy to slip into the darkness.

"Legolin?" asked a familiar voice. "Legolin," it said again only this time it cracked. I blinked my eyes and smiled at my old friend.

"Haldir," I whispered, I was so glad to see him again. He reached for me as I felt my eyes closing.

"Odulen an edraith angin," (I'm here to save you) he said in his fair Elven voice. There was something I needed to tell him. I blinked my eyes open and realized he'd picked me up. Strange, I hadn't felt like I was being carried.

"Watch for -the fellowship." I whispered harshly, the pain was unbearable. My entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. I screamed and succumbed to the darkness.

Legolas looked at Aragorn as they watched Edhel ride away. He couldn't get the sight of her blood smeared on the horse out of his head. "Aragorn why did you stop me?" he asked angrily in Elvish as he looked at his friend.

"You do not know the temperament of that stallion; he'll only allow her on his back. She rescued him as a colt," said Aragorn in the Elven tongue.

"That matters not, how do we know she will reach Lothlórien? Will they allow her sanctuary?" Legolas asked, he continued to use the Elvish speech. He turned and looked out over the field again, he could still see Edhel as she clung to the stallions back.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said in the common tongue, he ignored the Elf's question.

The sound of fair voices singing woke me. My eyes fluttered open to the sight of golden boughs gently swaying in the soft light of morning.

" 'Quel amrun." (Good morning) A soft feminine voice said. I looked to the window and saw a golden lady sitting in a chair.

"Grandmother!" I exclaimed and smiled. I stood to get out of the bed but she stayed with me a motion of her hand. She herself stood and walked over to the bed. I pulled my legs up and noticed I felt only a small twinge pain. My shoulder felt mended, I moved it around and even stretched my arms over my head. There was again only a small amount of pain where the arrow had pierced my flesh.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A day, the healers just left, they came to change your dressings. They warned that you may still feel weak. You lost a lot of blood and the poison spread through most of your body. The wound itself was not hard for them to heal, but retracting the poison was. Do not take the bandages off until the morrow."

I frowned, I couldn't have a weakness. I had to continue on with the Fellowship. "Has the Fellowship arrived yet?" I asked.

"No, Haldir mentioned you asked him to watch for their arrival. It is only midday, they could yet show up. Haldir was shocked when he found you," she said and looked down at me.

I looked away from her. She most likely knew there had at one time been more between Haldir and myself. Even though I'd been betrothed to Legolas for all of my life, I'd never felt a connection with him. Haldir was different. He taught me how to be a warrior and treated me like an equal. "Haldir," I whispered sadly. "I did not think he would find me. Do you think I could accompany him and wait for the Fellowship?" I asked.

"How do you feel?"

I looked back at her and raised my brow. "If I say fine will you allow me to leave?" I countered.

"You will go with or without my leave. My only request is that you are careful. Do not overtax yourself, there is more to you than you realize." She smiled down at me softly then walked towards the door. Her comment confused me, but before I could ask about it she spoke again. "Your corset and other leather tunic were rather worn, I have had the leather masters make you a new one," she said over her shoulder. She saw my confused face and let out a soft laugh. I sat for a moment, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a new corset and tunic.

After she left I pulled the coverlet over and swung my legs over the side of the bed. There was a moment of dizziness but after the black dots cleared I was able to stand with a rather clear head. I discovered I was in nothing but a thin shift. I would need to change before visiting the leather master.

I stood and had to grab the bed post for support. The dizziness had come back with a vengeance. I stayed standing, and when the dizzy spell passed I tried to slowly walk to my wardrobe. I had to find something to wear in order to visit the leather master. I slowly walked towards my wardrobe, the slower I walked the clearer my head was. I reached the wardrobe and opened the door. I was disgruntled to find nothing but dresses inside.

"Has my family learned nothing over these long years?" I asked out loud. I didn't mind dresses, but to have nothing else in my personal wardrobe? I shook my head, there was nothing else to wear. I was going to have to change in the leather master's shop. I picked out a light blue gown and matching slippers.

I looked down at my bound wound, I was tempted to take the bandages off but decided not to. I'd have to wait. I didn't want to risk reopening whatever the healers had sealed. I'd visit the healers after I knew the Fellowship was safely in Lothlórien.

I walked slowly over the bridge that connected my flet to Caras Galadhon. When I passed into adulthood my Grandparents built me a felt of my own. I slowly made my way down the winding stairs that led to the ground. Halfway I was forced to stop and rest, my body felt weak. It was a feeling I was unaccustomed to, so I sat down on a bench and looked out over Lothlórien. I looked below and saw my Grandmother at her mirror. She had her white veil up which meant she was looking into its smooth surface.

I continued my decent down the grey stairs until I reached the bottom. I paused for a breather, absorbing the peaceful aura that was Lothlórien. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my home. When I felt strong enough to continue I walked down a small hidden path that lead to the Mirror of Galadriel.

"I have been expecting you child," said my Grandmother as I approached her mirror. I walked down the small flight of stairs and stopped in front of her. "I have prepared the mirror for the hobbit Frodo, I wish for him to look upon it when he arrives."

"Would you like me to bring him?"

"Yes, it will not be for a sennight. That is how long I perceive the Fellowship will stay in the Golden Wood. I would like you to look into the mirror as well," she said as her gaze left the pool and connected with mine. "I wish for you to have the mirror when I leave these shores. If the Ring is destroyed I shall sail for the Valinor. Celeborn will remain for a time, but I wish for you to watch our beloved Lothlórien. Help it pass into the ages to come," she said mysteriously.

Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "I will," I said sincerely. "I am off to the leather master's. I hope to meet with Haldir before the Fellowship arrives."

"You should have stayed in your rooms my dear child. I had Elwing deliver your new tunic, boots, and corset there. How are you feeling now that you are on your feet?"

"Slightly weak, a dizziness comes over me at times. If I take my time I will be fine. I do not like being cooped in one room," I said as I looked at her stubbornly. "I have not removed the bandages. I will do that once the Fellowship is safely in Lothlórien after I consult with the healers."

"Then go, the Fellowship is approaching."

"Oh," I said and turned quickly back towards the stairs. "I did not warn Haldir, a dwarf is part of our company, Celeborn will be most displeased." My Grandmother's eyes widened, and I laughed.

I quickly walked back to my rooms, but I had to pause again upon the stair. I was pushing myself a little too hard. Black spots had begun to appear at the edge of my vision as I made my way towards my room. I didn't let it stop me, once the spots cleared I continued my flight up the stairs. I wanted to make sure I found Haldir before the Fellowship arrived.

Upon entering my room I found my new tunic laying upon my bed, my new boots carefully placed in front of it. I walked up to it and traced a finger over the silver veins running over the shoulders. It was made precisely how I liked my tunics.

I put it on then grabbed all of my weapons and put them in their various places. It was so nice how the sheaths to my knives could be strapped to my quiver. I braided my hair and made my way back to the ground, it took yet another break for me to get to the bottom. It took longer this time for the dizzy spell to pass. But my stubbornness forced me to continue forward. I paused for a moment when I reached the bottom step to Caras Galadhon, my body felt weightless and I was forced to sit on the stairs, or feint.

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed slowly. The poison must have spread through more of my body than I thought it had. But I couldn't abandon the Fellowship. I had to make sure they reached our borders safely. I concentrated for the familiar mental connection I shared with Haldir.

_Dear friend where in Lothlórien are you?_ I called out in my mind.

_Legolin! You are awake_, he sent back sounding delighted. _ We are in the northern flet, your Fellowship has been spotted. They are heading towards the Nimrodel. If you hurry you will make it, I believe it is their intention to cross its cool waters. _

_I must warn you there is a Dwarf_, I think to him and laugh when he breaks our connection. I hurried towards the northern border. I hoped to make it in time.

I let out a soft whistle, Seafarer approached at a trot. He must have been stabled nearby. I patted his neck and noticed the blood had been cleaned out of his fur. "Seafarer," I said as I swung up onto his bare back. I winced and fell forward it appeared my wound was still far tender than I gave it credit for. "To the northern border," I said and grabbed hold of his mane. He took off at a smooth canter through the forest, a smile spread across my face. It had been too long since I'd had the chance to ride the Mearas stallion.

We reached the northern border in record time. I slid off the stallions back, it was a little off balance and I held onto his long silver mane for support. "Haldir, manke naa lle?" (Haldir, where are you?) I softly called out as I looked up into the trees. A blonde haired elf jumped down from the boughs above my head. I smiled and give him a hug.

"Legolin, it is good to see you awake," he said in Elvish. He pulled away slightly and looked down into my face. "You still look pale, are you well?"

"I lost a lot of blood, the healers told me to rest," I replied in Elvish. I tried to give him my usual cheeky grin. Although my chest was burning and my limbs felt weak. "That has never stopped me before."

"Legolin this is different," Haldir said sounding angry. "You have strained yourself, come, sit." He said as he led me towards the base of the flet. "Orophin, drop the ladder," Haldir said in Elvish. A silver rope dropped from the upper boughs and Haldir helped me climb up.

"My Lady," Rúmil said in Elvish as he offered me a hand. Haldir stepped up behind me and glared at me. His two brothers looked on curiously.

"Follow the Fellowship, if they cross the Nimrodel alert us," Haldir said as he looked between his brothers. The two bowed their heads and left us.

"I am healed. The bandages are still round my chest, if I go slow and am careful I will continue to heal. There is nothing to worry about," I said as stepped forward and placed a hand on the side of his face. He placed his calloused hand on top of mine and closed his eyes. "I am sorry you had to find me that way," I said quietly.

He shook his head then placed a kiss on my forehead. "You shall rest here until the Fellowship arrives, then you must promise you will take that stallion of yours to the healers where they can heal you," he said as he looked down at me.

"I must speak with them," I went to say more but he interrupted me.

"Promise me or I will bring you back myself," he said and raised a brow at me.

"I promise," I gritted out.

Rúmil and Orophin came back into the flet, they told us that the Fellowship was crossing the Nimrodel. We waited for them to settle down, we watched and listened to see what would happen next.

The Fellowship crossed the Nimrodel and decided to camp along the shore. When everyone had settled down Legolas began to tell the company tales of Lothlórien, tales that the Elves of Mirkwood still kept in the hearts. I was surprised, I hadn't thought he'd remember the stories I'd told him of the sunlight and starlight upon the meadows by the Great River.

For a while there was silence below. It was broken when Legolas asked if the company could hear the voice of Nimrodel. "I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue, but this is how it runs in the Westron Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it." In a soft voice, hardly to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves, he began to sing:

_An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver-grey. _

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair. _

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of linden-tree. _

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel, _

_By water clear and cool, _

_Her voice was falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool. _

_Where now she wanders none can tell, _

_In sunlight or in shade; _

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed. _

_The Elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea. _

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried, _

_And drove the ship from Elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide. _

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray. _

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the swell, _

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel. _

_Of old he was an Elven-king, _

_A lord of tree and glen, _

_When golden were the boughs in spring_

_In fair Lothlórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap, _

_As arrow from the string, _

_And dive into the water deep, _

_As mew upon the wing. _

_The wind was in his flowing hair, _

_The foam about him shone; _

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan. _

_But from the West has come no word, _

_And in the Hither Shore_

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore. _

Mesmerized, that's how I felt after the song ended. His voice seemed to blend with the soft tinkling of the stream, it created a magic of its own. After his voice faded upon the wind, Legolas explained to the company that he could sing no more. Instead he explained that Nimrodel was lost in the White Mountains and she came not to the ship where Amroth waited to lead them to the Undying Lands.

Orophin and Rúmil had been quietly conversing between themselves, Orophin laughed softly at something his brother had said. I watched as Legolas stood and approached the tree we were hiding in. Legolas grabbed one of the lower branches to our tree and had begun to climb into its boughs.

"Daro," (Hold) Haldir said in a commanding voice. Legolas dropped back to the ground, we heard him tell the Fellowship to not move or speak. I look below and see that other members of the guard had knocked an arrow and the tips were pointed directly at the Fellowship.

The two brothers laughed again, I turned and sharply glared at them. This was not a laughing matter, the Fellowship still wasn't safely within Lothlórien and the guard was giving them a rough time. "This is the Fellowship," I whispered to the two. "Lady Galadriel wishes to speak to them, mainly Frodo. If you feel unsafe welcoming a hobbit into our realm speak to Legolas, he will vouch for Frodo. My word as a marchwarden should be enough, but you may call the two up." From up in the boughs I hear Gimli's gruff voice.

"Stay close young hobbits, they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli said from below. I looked down upon his head and felt my temper rise. "An Elf-witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." He let out a humph then continued, "Well, here's one dwarf she won't snare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Haldir dropped the ladder and climbed down, I followed his decent. When I reached the bottom I turned and faced the Fellowship.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said calmly, yet to me it was obvious he had insulted Gimli in response to what he had said about the Lady of the Wood.

"Edhel," Frodo said from only a few feet away. I smiled down at him, "Can we seek refuge in Lothlórien?" he asked. I looked towards Haldir and waited to hear his answer. Haldir looked towards me and I looked at him with my brows raised. I was part of the Fellowship, if he demanded they turn away, I would go with them.

He sighed, "You may follow me into the flets above, we shall discuss your fate." I glared at him, and hurried towards his side. I wouldn't let him turn them away.

When we reached the wide landing of the flet Legolas and Aragorn approached us. I crossed my arms under my chest and winced, Haldir saw the gesture and frowned. I continued to glare at him. He turned his attention back to Legolas and Aragorn.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil) Haldir said as we all stood in one of the great trees.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Legolas said as he placed his fist over his heart and gave a slight bow.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn, "A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen." (And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

Aragorn bowed his head as he said Haldir's name. Haldir had been with me when we witnessed Arwen pledge her hand to Aragorn in marriage that long ago day on Cerin Amroth.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli said under his breath. Louder he said, "Speak words we can all understand!" I glared at the red haired dwarf, he was proving to be more of a problem than I had expected.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said as he turned his gaze upon Gimli.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!) Gimli said vehemently.

"You can turn back whenever you wish Gimli son of Gloin," I said angrily as looked down upon him.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn said as he too turned upon the dwarf angrily. Gimli turned his gaze to the ground, he seemed slightly embarrassed by his own prideful words.

Haldir walked towards Frodo and stopped. "You bring great evil with you," he said to the hobbit. To the rest of the Fellowship he stated that they could go no further.

I placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder, "Haldir, tula sinome dina." (Haldir come here and be silent) I said and walked towards the back of the talan.

"What is it, you know I cannot let them pass," he said sternly in Elvish.

"You must, they cannot go back through Moria, and I've already said, Galadriel wishes to speak to the hobbit Frodo." I said back in Elvish. I looked at him, and he sighed.

"The dwarf has insulted us twice, there are laws that forbid him entering our fair city." He continued to argue with me in Elvish.

"Then blindfold him," I angrily said in a moment of temper. At least we were speaking in our own tongue, so most of the Fellowship couldn't understand us. As I expanded my energy arguing with Haldir the dark spots began to appear in my vision again. He went from angry to concerned in a matter of seconds.

"Legolin you have overexerted yourself," he said continuing to speak in Elvish. He stepped towards me and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Go see the healers, I promise to bring your Fellowship to you." I looked back towards the Fellowship, they looked so forlorn, I didn't want to abandon them again.

"Haldir," I said as I looked back up into his face, "You must bring them to Caras Galadhon as quickly as you can." He nodded his head and we walked back towards the Fellowship.

"In the morning you will all follow me, for the moment you shall rest here for the night. The hobbits may stay in the lower felt with my brothers and I. There is another flet that the rest of you may use."

I slipped down to the ground and whistled for Seafarer, I was beginning to feel very ill. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and tried to breath slowly and deeply. The stallion approached from the shadows, his coat blending so well into the night that he seemed nearly invisible. I tried to swing up onto his back but my chest began to burn and I nearly blacked out. I grasped his silver mane as my knees buckled.

"Edhel," a voice said from behind me. I looked up towards the tree and saw Legolas looking down at me.

"Legolas go to sleep," I said weakly. He climbed down from the mallorn tree and came and stood near me. Seafarer pinned his ears and swished his tail in annoyance. Legolas took my wrist into his larger hand and looked at me with a concerned gaze.

"How serious was your wound?"

"It is fine," I said as I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp.

"You are as pale as the moon, you are ill."

"I am slightly weak, I am not ill," I said testily. I hated admitting the fact to my betrothed, he would now think I truly was just a spoiled she-elf who shouldn't have joined the Fellowship in the first place. "I cannot mount, that is all." I said as I looked away from his gaze.

"Come, let me help you, that arrow nearly killed you," he said as he placed his large hands on either side of my waist. He easily lifted me up onto Seafarer's back.

"I was told the wound was easy enough to heal, it is the poison I fear that is making me like this." I said as I looked down at him from astride the stallion.

"Ask the healers how fatal the wound could have been, last I saw you it had just missed your heart." I frowned, my Grandmother had said it was easy for them to heal me. Maybe there had been more than she had told me.

"I will," I said and turned Seafarer towards the darkness. "I will see you all soon, I must-" I almost said speak with my Grandmother but I caught myself. "I have business to take care of, but I will see you in Caras Galadhon." I squeezed my legs and Seafarer cantered off into the woods, heading towards home. "To the healers," I whispered into his ear, the pain in my chest was only getting worse.


End file.
